


Wait and Bleed

by Freak_of_Madness



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, F/M, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak_of_Madness/pseuds/Freak_of_Madness
Summary: Three young college students on tour with Slipknot that didn't look like they belonged there. She found herself attracted to #8 but she was just a "wall flower".  #4 fell in love with her. The other two college girls liked teasing, taunting, and harassing her about their relationship with the singer. How badly can this end?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2008. It was written before all the chaos of internal strife happened so in this fic all the original members are still here.

She sighed heavily as the object of her affection strolled by with two young females that have tortured her for the past two years. He didn't acknowledge her presence but flung himself at the two blonds. Perhaps it was because she was the complete opposite from them in almost every way. She was short, about 5-foot, average weight (150 pounds to be exact), average breast size (not Pam Anderson huge but not super tiny either), medium length light brown hair that she religiously dyed black, with surprising bright green eyes.

She wasn't as out-going as her female counterparts, didn't throw herself at guys like they did, nor acted or dressed like some cheap hooker. Quite often she kept to herself as she was very shy. She wasn't the attention-whore the other two were. Sighing once more she turned her attention back to the sketches she was working on for the cartoon strip that was due in 3 weeks.

From the shadows of some of the band's gear he watched her. It amazed him how his friend didn't find her attractive. She was real. Not all fake like all the other girls who threw themselves at him and his bandmates. She was different. He loved watching her as she worked. He loved how she bit her bottom lip when she was concentrating, how she absent-mindedly tucked her hair behind her ears, how she thumped the eraser end of the pencil on her forehead when she was contemplating something. He could always tell when she was really happy because her eyes sparkled. He knew when she was sad because she sighed a lot. Like today.

It was obvious to him that she was slightly infatuated with his friend. He knew that Corey didn't even remember her name. It was a disaster in the making but he felt helpless at stopping it. The young girl intrigued him. He felt drawn to her somehow and the need to protect her, to keep her safe was almost over-whelming! He mentally cursed his bandmate when Joey called to him for a band meeting. She didn't even realize he was there.

"Why doesn't she ever talk?" Joey quietly asked him as they walked to the band's dressing room.

"She just keeps to herself, Joey. That's all." He replied, mentally picture her angelic face in his mind

"Dude! Did you hear about what Corey did last night?" Joey asked, laughing heartily

"If it has anything to do with him fucking those other two college girls I don't wanna hear it." James replied, obviously irritated

Joey backed off the 6'6 guitarist and walked on ahead of him to the dressing room. He knew better than to press an issue that Jim clearly didn't want pressed. James scowled as he sat down as far back in the corner as he could get. Corey was the last to arrive, grinning from ear-to-ear, and plopped down up front next to Joey and Sid. His mind kept wandering back to _her_ no matter how hard he tried to focus on the band meeting. Mick slapped him upside the head as soon as the meeting was over. He just frowned as his guitar counter-part and headed out to try and find her once more. After all he was pretty much done for the day except the actual concert.

It took him almost half an hour to find her, but he did eventually find her sitting on a sunny hill in a soft looking patch of grass. Tonight's concert was an outside venue so she was sitting in the lawn seating area. He noted how the sunlight made her hair look even softer and her pale-ish skin look a bit brighter. She was sketching away, as usual, and was biting her bottom lip. He couldn't help but stare at her lips. They looked so soft and inviting!

As he stood there watching her do her thing the other two girls walked up behind her, unbeknownst to her, and dumped two full large cups of what appeared to be thick shakes. His eyes went wide in horror as he watched them mock and make fun of her. It made his heart swell when she all but refused to cry, at least in front of them, or give them any sort of reaction. Once they'd left, however, he could see her bottom lip trembling like she was about to cry. He watched her nearly jump out of her skin when a loud clasp of thunder rumbled. Before he could call out her name, rain came pouring heavily down.

His heart ached for her, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and make all her pain go away. As she was gathering up her things he couldn't tell if she was actually crying or not. She began walking down the sidewalk back to the hotel, which was only two blocks or so away from the venue, with her head down when a car came racing down the street. He watched as if in slow motion as the car swerved to hit a huge mud puddle, splashing dirty water and mud all over his Petite Princess. She then threw her small canvass bag onto the grass and plopped down on the sidewalk. He knew this was the opportunity he'd been waiting for.

"Mia? What's wrong?" He asked as if he just walked up

"Jim! Wha... I mean, uh, what are you doing here?" She asked, obviously surprised at his presence

"I was just walking back to the hotel when it started raining. What's all the pink stuff?" He asked, pointing to some of the shake that hadn't washed away yet

"Um, I really don't wanna talk about it." She hastily replied

"Oh. Well if you ever need to talk about anything please don't hesitate to come find me." He replied, giving the tiny college student a warm, friendly smile

"Thanks. Um, aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, doing soundcheck or an interview or something?" She questioned, carefully picking up her satchel

"I'm done until the concert. Was just gonna head back to the hotel & chill for a bit." He quietly replied

She didn't say anything as he walked beside her. He couldn't quit looking down at the soft-spoken young woman walking beside him. She was so beautiful and kind but no one seemed to notice. It really confused him why. Once they'd made it to the hotel lobby, she all but bolted for the elevator. He had to pick up his pace, which wasn't hard with his incredibly long legs, to catch up to her. He made it into the elevator just as the doors were closing.

"Do you have any plans for dinner?" He quietly asked as they were the only two in the elevator

"I think I'm just gonna stay in my room. Thank you for the offer." She politely declined.

He frowned, upset that she was alienating herself from the rest of the group. Sighing heavily as he ran this large hand through his long-ish black hair he walked to his own room which happened to be right next door. Looking at her door one last time, he shook his head and entered. Why was she so isolated? Why did she always back away from an opportunity to hang out anytime someone tried to invite her? All he wanted was to spend some time with her, to get to know _her_.

She quickly slipped out of her wet and sticky clothes and put them into a plastic bag for washing later. It was times like this she was immensely glad they stayed at hotels where they could do their laundry. Having put her clothes up she made her way into the bathroom and got the hot water warming up. After the she had she could use the hot, steamy water! The steam began filling up the bathroom which brought a temporary smile to her face.

Standing alone in the shower she began thinking of him. His bright blue eyes sparkling when he was feeling mischievous. That grin that could render women incapable of thinking rationally. Waving blond hair bouncing around as he moved so fluidly on stage.

Then she heard it: the sound of him with one if not both of the other two. They were loud, as usual, and it brought tears to her eyes. Would he notice her if she acted like a whore too? Would he care that he was slowly breaking her heart by his mere ignorance of her? She let the tears freely fall in the safety of her bathroom while the trio next door had their freaky fun.


	2. Nothing Special

Corey showed up grinning like a Cheshire Cat. He simply rolled his eyes, knowing why his friend was grinning, and continued getting ready for the gig. Mick slapped Corey on the back, voice booming, and said what a slick shit he was. Corey laughed before starting to get ready himself. He knew the two girls were there already, as they hardly ever went anywhere without Corey, but wondered if _she_ was going to show up.

It didn't surprise him when he didn't see her anywhere. Once again his mind began to wonder back to her. Why _was_ she so reclusive and closed? Did she really not like him and his band? Had they somehow offended her? Suddenly he felt eyes upon him and quickly changed his train of thought back to what he was supposed to be doing. It was hard for him, especially when everywhere he looked he saw her.

Those sparkling emerald green eyes, shy smile, cute little dimples when she was really happy, seductive sway of her hips when she was feeling confident. He had to smile at the thought and was thankful no one could see his face!! As hard as he tried, he couldn't figure out why Corey continuously "hung out" with the two very trashy college girls. Was he trying to make himself feel good? Was he trying to prove a point? Was he trying to intentionally hurt Mia?

Looking down he found the aforementioned college girls jumping around making the giant fake titties jiggle, much to the delight of most of his bandmates, and generally acting like whores. It disgusted him! Not that it was because they weren't lusting after him. It was because _she_ lusted after Corey and Corey was flaunting what he was doing in her face.

They were leaving this morning to get to the next city where they had 4 days off before a huge outdoor festival type show to do. She had already packed up and was waiting downstairs. Corey and his two bimbos were the next to arrive. She watched as her fellow college students hung all over him, kissing on him, whispering things to him, touching him. It broke her heart into a thousand pieces to witness this.

Would he notice her if she acted like them? Is that what he wanted? Was he really attracted to the flaunting, whore-like spectacle that the other two girls were showing? Did he honestly like it when they dressed like cheap hookers? She didn't think she could ever bring herself to dress like that. Her shy nature wouldn't let her!

"Mmm Corey. . . . . . I like it when you do that!" The taller of the two girls giggled, or more like moaned out, suddenly

She rolled her eyes and turned her back to the trio. After a few minutes she couldn't take the "noise" anymore and quickly put her headphones on. Maybe some music would help her forget her current problems! She watched as their busses rolled up and quickly climbed aboard with her "carry-on bags". Knowing how most of the guys were this early in the morning, she first put on a fresh pot of coffee to brewing then retreated to the back, where she slept on this crowded bus, to hide.

Once everyone had gotten onto their respective busses and had begun moving down the highway did Corey, and a few of the others, realize that someone had made coffee. It brought a smile to her face to hear how happy having some fresh coffee made Corey. She leaned back into the corner of the couch to continue looking up what she needed for a part of her project.

Sometime around noon the busses came to a stop outside of Golden Corral because everyone was bitching about wanting a nice, sit-down meal since they'd only been eating fast food the last few weeks. The college students' meals were already paid for so she got her cup and tray and went to find her something to eat. Most of the guys split up into groups of two or 3. Each table to she came to everyone ignored her so she finally decided to find a table away from everyone else and eat alone.

James watched as each and every one of his bandmates ignored the poor girl as she sheepishly tried to find somewhere to sit. He watched, with an aching heart, as she finally found a small table twenty feet away from their loud and obnoxious group and stared out the window. He quickly got tired of hearing Corey's sexual inuendos about the girls and picked up his plate and found another table. As he ate, he stared at her. At her perfection, at her beauty, at her fragility. She was almost like a China Doll in this state, press too hard she'll break, drop her she'll break.

After lunch he watched as she quickly made it back to their bus where she went back to her spot in the back lounge. She was always working on projects while her two counterparts didn't ever seem to do anything except fuck Corey and run around like little whores. That bothered him a lot. They were here for school and that was the very last thing they ever worried about. Did they think they were getting a free ride from Corey? And what about _her?_ All she ever did was school work!

He stood in the door way watching her. She had her nose buried in a book looking up something for some of her projects. He could stare at her for hours!! Chris came up behind him and asked if he wanted to play some video games, which he happily accepted. That meant that they would be in the back lounge with her! He sat down next to her then looked over. She was looking at them curiously. Chris asked if she minded them playing some games, since he knew this had become her bedroom.

"No go ahead." She quietly stated before turning her attention back to her book.

The two men turned their attention to their video game, as best as she could tell anyways, so she just kept to herself. Even though the back lounge had become her bedroom, it was still their bus. She couldn't tell them no even though she really just wanted to be left alone.

_"OMG Corey, stooooop!"_ The trio suddenly heard one of the other girls squeal then burst into giggles

She just rolled her eyes and sighed. Then they heard the other one saying something similar. They ignored the sounds as best as they could. Even Chris turned up the volume on the TV to try and drown out the obnoxious noise! After about 5 games, Chris suddenly decided to ask her if she wanted to play.

Looking up at him in surprise she finally let the look of shock drift away and with a small smile said, "That's ok. You guys play. I have tons of work to do."

"All you do is school work! You need to take a break and relax." James suddenly blurted out

"That's kind of you to say, but this is all I have." She quietly stated

"What do you mean?" Chris questioned

"Oh, uh, nothing." She hastily replied, turning back to her book

She knew James was whispering something to Chris. A minute or so later she saw him get up and leave, shutting the door behind him as he went. Her heart began racing and found it hard to breath. Someone, but not the right one, had turned their attention to her at last.

"Mia? Please talk to me. What did you mean when you stated this was all you had?" James quietly stated

"Please, I don't want to talk about me. I'm here doing what I'm supposed to." She quickly replied

"I'm not letting you get out of having a conversation with me. You don't ever talk to anyone, you don't ever hang out with us. You're constantly working on projects, which is all well and good, but sweetie you need to pull your nose up out of the book everyone once in a while and let go & have some fun. You'll burn out doing that shit, believe me!" James told her

"Mr. Root, I'm nothing special. Just let me do my work and I'll stay out of everyone's way." She responded, looking up at his chest unable to meet his gaze

It took her by surprise when he leaned over and yanked the book right out of her hands! She gasped in shock and stared at him.

"Please give me back my book." She quietly asked

"Not until you talk to me. I know something's bothering you. Whatever you tell me is in confidence." He stated, staring at the young woman before him

She sighed heavily realizing she wasn't going to win this battle. Cautiously looking over to the giant man sitting next to her she saw that he'd turned his body so that he was facing her, arm on the back of the couch, and was staring intently at her. She sighed again, unable to put her thoughts into coherent sentences. When she was finally able to begin Corey, pretty drunk by then, and one of the bimbos came barging in laughing and half dressed. Her body began to shake slightly as she turned away from the pair and began fiddling with stuff on her laptop.

It took James a little while to finally get Corey and his tramp out of the back lounge. She kept trying to kiss all over him, which he continuously pushed her away, and it made him sick. He wanted nothing at all to do with her. His heart belonged to Mia, whether she knew it or not, and would not be seduced by such a trashy whore. Taking a deep breath, and making sure the door was tightly locked, he turned his whole attention back to Mia.

Mia was sorta glad that someone, or in _her_ case some **thing** , had gotten James' attention. She hated seeing Corey having the other two all over him like the usually were but this was a very rare exception. _'Perhaps by the time he gets them out of here he'll forget about the conversation he was trying to have'_ , she thought to herself as she cautiously watched him try to talk the others into leaving them be.

James sat back down and positioned himself in the very same way he'd been sitting before they were rudely interrupted. No more distractions, at least he hoped. Watching her he sensed her nervousness and desire to not talk about herself. He pondered why. Why was she so reclusive? It's understandable that his band intimidated people! But he knew there was much more to it than that with her.


	3. Opening Up

"Now, where were we?" He quietly asked

"Do we have to have this discussion?" She asked in the same quiet tone

"Yes. Tell me what you meant. I promise you whatever you tell me will stay between you and I." He promised, reaching out to give her shoulder a light squeeze of reassurance.

She remained quiet for a few minutes trying to once again put her thoughts into some sort of coherent sense. He just stared at her. She couldn't figure out why he was reaching out to her. She knew she was pathetic but to have someone like him take pity on her was almost too much. Doing her best to hold her tears in she knew that he knew she was about to cry. She jerked away from him when he tried to lean over to comfort her. No, she couldn't allow him to get close to her.

"Mia, I only want to help you. Why are you so upset?" He gently asked

"Leave me alone! I'm not worth it." She stated, instantly hating herself because she knew that just made him all the more determined to find out what was wrong, and getting up to turn her back to him so he wouldn't see her cry

" **NO**! I will not leave you alone! Whatever it is you're going through you don't have to go through it alone anymore. Let me help you!" He firmly stated

He quickly got up as she turned her back to him. Slowly and cautiously he walked over and, as gently as he could considering his size, spun her around. Just as he suspected she was silently crying. She tried pushing him away but he had her in a firm grip. It broke his heart to see her crying. It broke his heart to know there was something seriously bothering her enough to make her cry. It broke his heart knowing she all but refused to open up to him. Mostly it broke his heart to know that he couldn't take her pain away.

_"Mia, listen to me. I want to be your friend. And part of friendship is helping one another out in the bad times. Even if all you need is someone to listen to you, a shoulder to cry on, or someone to help you figure out a solution to a problem, I'm here for you. All you have to do is let me in."_ He whispered to her

He felt her relax against him. Was she relenting and going to open up? He slowly moved them back to the couch so they could sit comfortably. She sighed no less than 3 times in the span of about 10 minutes so he moved her where she had to look into his eyes. She looked down like she was ashamed of what she had to say but he slipped his index finger under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes once more. With a soft, quiet tone he stated, "Tell me".

"I... I.... I can't!" She said, a fresh wave of tears flowing down her cheeks

"Why not?" He questioned

"I can't let you get close to me." She replied in between sobs

"Mia, I'm not letting this go. Now, you're going to tell me what's bothering you. Right after you tell me why you don't want anyone getting close to you." He stated, a bit more firmly than before

"Every time I let someone get close to me, they always wind up hurting me in the end. I'm not... I'm better off alone." She finally stated, trying to pull away from his powerful grip

"That's bs! You aren't better off alone, trust me. Now what's bothering you?" He questioned

"Why are you so interested in me? Why do you care?!" She demanded

"I told you, I want to be your friend. You need someone to lean on in the hard times." He replied, "Now quit stalling and tell me."

She sighed heavily. There was no way she was getting out of this. Sitting up to wipe her face he relaxed his grip on her. Looking up into his eyes one last time, she began her sad tale.

"When I was a child my father used to beat my mother. I sort of remember it but she died when I was pretty young. One night in a drunken rage he beat her so badly that she died right there in our living room.

God I can still see the pool of blood on the cream carpet! It soaked in and we could never get it out. Her head sort of left a void in the blood pattern.

By the time I was 8 my father had me cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the house......" She began before tears started streaming down her cheeks

He couldn't say anything, hell he didn't know what to say even if he had found the voice to speak, so he just rubbed her back.

"I never had any friends growing up because everyone in the town knew what my father had done. Nobody wanted their children to be around someone like me. So my home and my schoolwork became my focus.

I could never do anything right so when I was about 10 my Aunt & Uncle came over for dinner one night. Somehow, I got my Aunt alone and told her everything. She promised me that she would do what she could to help me." She stated very quietly as she strained to speak, never making eye contact

"When they left my Father came into the kitchen where I was feverishly cleaning up since I had school the next day..." She trailed off as she remembered that day in her mind

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins_

_The air around me still feels like a cage_

_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_

" ' _So, I'm treating you so badly am I?'_ " He yelled," She began, _'I'll show you what being badly treated is you little no-good brat!' 'You're worthless just like your mother!'_ "

He felt the rage building up inside him as she told him about her childhood. What on Earth would possess someone to beat their spouses and treat their families like that? He had a hard time wrapping his head around why her father treated her that way.

"That was when he began rationing what I could eat. Eventually I learned to sneak into the kitchen to get something to eat while he was passed out. It wasn't long before he figured out what I was doing and started locking all the cabinets & the fridge.

The worse it got at home, the worse it got at school. Soon I started coming to school with bruises I just couldn't hide. All my clothes started getting too big due to all the weight I lost...." She explained, sniffling

He pulled her into his arms as she told him about her horrific past. It made him want to protect her and take away her pain all the much more.

She started again, "I don't really remember when it got so bad that I had to stay home from school for weeks at a time while I healed. A few months before the end of school when I was 1two I finally went to my teacher to help. She told me that my Father was a great man and would never do such a thing. Of course, everyone was under the impression that we had been robbed and my mother's death was a result of catching the robber in the act."

_Deliver me into my fate_

_If I'm alone I cannot hate_

_I don't deserve to have you_

_Ooh, my smile was taken long ago_

_If I can change I hope I never know_

She was shaking so badly he wondered if everyone on the bus couldn't feel her shaking the bus! Had she held all this in all this time? When she finally quit crying so bad, she couldn't talk, she finally continued.

"Sometime around 14 I was taken out of our home. I thought I was finally free! But a few short weeks later I was sent back. The investigators never "found" any evidence of my accusations. It didn't hurt that he was a substantial figure on the city council! They all believed him over me and broken & bruised body." She started sobbing again

"I left home on my 16th birthday. He passed out again after coming home from work and cashing his check. I knew where he kept his money so I grabbed it and took off. No one ever really helped me, not even with all the proof of the abuse at home. As I was roaming around after leaving home, I realized just how alone I was and how I could never depend on anyone except me.

Everyone who was supposed to protect me, sent me back to the wolves. The few people that I've let get close to me have burned me. I'm better off alone because I can't count on anyone!!!" She said, voice rising

_So save your breath, I will not care_

_I think I made it very clear_

_You couldn't hate enough to love_

_Is that supposed to be enough?_

"What about college?" He quietly asked

"Ha! I've never developed social skills. Who the hell needs friends anyway?! They'll just let you down in the end." She cried

She was so emotionally fragile it hurt him. She had been used and abused so much that she became a recluse to get away from it all! Could he bring the wonderful women he knew was inside out in the open? Would she even let him get that close to her?

"I can help you. We'll help you." He quietly stated, still rubbing her back

" **NO**!! Why don't you leave me alone?!!" She yelled, jumping up out of his arms

"Mia, let me show you that not everyone will let you down. Let me show you that there are people who will help you through thick and thin!" James all but begged

**"NO ONE WILL EVER HELP ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"** She yelled again, beating on his chest with her balled fists

"Shhh, Mia, let it all out. You want to use me as a punching bag, go ahead! Just let it all out!!!" James soothed

She screamed again and continued to pound her fists on his massive chest. She was in hysterics and fell. He was quick enough to catch her before she hit the bus floor. Moving them back to the couch he pulled her into his lap and began rocking them back and forth.

_I only wish you weren't my friend_

_Then I could hurt you in the end_

_I never claimed to be a saint_

_Ooh, my own was banished long ago_

_It took the death of hope to let you go_

_So break yourself against my stones_

_And spit your pity in my soul_

_You never needed any help_

_You sold me out to save yourself_

"Mia? Have you never been in a 'relationship' before?" He gingerly asked

She shook her head no before replying, "What's so great about being in a 'relationship'? They'll just hurt you."

"You like Corey?" He whispered, already knowing the answer

She didn't say anything.

Something slammed up against the door and then they heard, ' _Oh God Corey! Oh yeah baby right there!! Oooooh yeah!!!_ '

That was enough to get her crying again. After some time, she had cried herself into a frenzy, wheezing and unable to breath. He quickly called Chris to have him bring a shot of a tranquillizer. She was so hysterical that she didn't even realize Chris was there or that they were drugging her.

Chris asked him what had happened but James refused to tell him anything. He gently laid her down on the couch and covered her up with her favorite blanket. He sat down on the floor and just watched her sleep. She twitched a lot and whimpered. Was she having flashbacks? Was she dreaming of Corey? It pained him greatly to know all that she'd been through. Hell the girl was still a virgin! She'd never let anyone get close enough to her to really experience a loving relationship before.


	4. Fight

James sat on the floor all night and watched over his broken angel. She tossed and turned a whole lot as well as whimpered almost constantly. He felt bad for bringing up all those awful memories and fully understood why she was so reluctant to tell him anything. There was still more he needed to know, as he knew she hadn't told him everything, but would give her a little time before pressuring her about things again. Tonight was traumatic for her he knew and didn't want to cause her more pain.

Unfortunately, he also had to hear his friend's very long romp with the other two college kids. He would have gone to get his headphones but didn't want to leave her side for one solitary minute. It was very hard for him to fight the urge to stroke her cheek while she slept. How the hell could his friend **NOT** see her beauty? Was Corey really just out for a fuck? Feeling very frustrated, he had to bite his tongue to keep from yelling out. The last thing he wanted to do was to wake up his Sleeping Beauty!

He was still awake, with racing thoughts, and watching over Mia when the busses came to a stop for breakfast. Since she was still sound asleep, he decided to go grab some food to go. Corey was already, or more likely _still_ , awake and got a good look at his friend. He noticed that James was still wearing what he had on yesterday, hadn't slept at all and seemed to have a very heavy mind. What could be bothering his friend? Silently following behind the 6'6 giant, he observed Jim's unusual behavior.

Jim was quiet, deep in thought, and not paying attention to anything. He grabbed his food to go and headed back to the bus. It intrigued Corey to what was bothering his oldest friend. They walked back onto the bus. Corey watched as James went straight to the back lounge where....um, what's-her name slept. He tried, albeit not too hard, to remember the other girl's name but it eluded him. She didn't catch his interest at all.

He usually liked out-going, busty women. And she was neither. She wasn't ugly by no means but she just didn't have what he wanted at this moment. Unlike the rest of his bandmates, who'd never had the displeasure of going through divorce, were all wanting to settle down. He'd been divorced for almost two years and all he wanted was to have a little fun. He liked the busty, usually scantily clad, "easy" women. The other girl didn't have the titties or the sex appeal the other two did.

Corey watched as James sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch where the girl was sleeping. James watched the girl intently while Corey watched James watching the girl intently. Could it be that his friend was in love with the girl?! Amber slipped her arms around his waist and pulled him back to his bunk. Grinning to himself he allowed her to temporarily take control. Good 'ol fun!!

She groggily tried to open her eyes when she thought she smelled bacon. For some reason she couldn't and she began to panic. A few minutes later she finally opened her eyes to see James sitting on the floor eating breakfast. He gave her a warm, friendly smile as her brain tried to process her surroundings.

"You.... you're still.... here?!" She groggily questioned

"Yes. We had to drug you to sleep because you were not only hyperventilating but you were just freaking out. You'll probably be feeling groggy and sorta out there most of the day." James informed her

Once she remembered the previous evening, she teared up again. She did her best to sit up. He watched with great interest. She began looking at him trying to figure out if he meant what he told her the previous night. Before long she tried to get up to use the restroom only to get lightheaded and almost fall. He had cat-like reflexes and once again grabbed ahold of her before she fell. He moved her back to the couch before picking up his breakfast and sitting down next to her.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiim!!" They heard Shaun, guitar tech & stage left manager as well as bassist for Stone Sour, exclaim

"In Mia's room." Jim replied

It was silent for a moment before they heard someone say, "The back lounge."

The rest of the day Corey was kept busy by his two little girlfriends. That wasn't anything knew. He was so engrossed in them he didn't notice the nasty looks his oldest friend was shooting him. James now fully understood why she was so reclusive, it still pained him why, but also knew that she needed to come out of that. As he was walking back to the bus with lunch for him and Mia he overheard a horrific conversation.

"Bitch you've got no chance with Corey!!"

"That's right. I mean, seriously, what makes you think Corey would ever be interested in your sorry ass!?"

"It's not like we don't see how you look at him. You want what you can't have!!" The pair giggled

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Mia yelled

He could hear the heartbreak in her voice as she spoke.

"Aww is the little loser recluse upset that the big rockstar wants nothing to do with her?!"

"Maybe if you got some tits and dressed better he **_might_** give you a second look!!"

" **I...SAID...LEAVE...ME....THE...FUCK....ALONE...."** Mia angrily exclaimed

He heard some ruffling around and then walked onto the bus. Just in time to see Mia pull back her balled fist and hit the other girl square in the nose. Naturally they had to play it up and make it seem like Mia had attacked her for no reason. The pair ran off to Corey to complain while Mia broke down in tears. He ushered her to the back and quickly shut the door. He just watched as she shook her head no and cried. A few minutes passed before he pulled her into his arms.

He hated seeing her cry and over-hearing the conversation that just transpired made him even more sorrowful for her. If Corey had never started fucking those two little cum-buckets in the first place this might have been avoided! Maybe 15 minutes had passed since the pair left before he heard stomping through the bus. No doubt it was Corey. Sure enough the door flung open and he stood there, looking very pissed off.

"Why the fuck did you hit her for no reason?!" Corey demanded angrily

James watched as Mia tenderly looked up at the singer, tears still streaming down her face.

"Answer me, damnit!" Corey once again demanded

"Back the fuck up Corey!" James stated, his own anger rising

"Why are you sticking up for her? She's in the wrong!" Corey stated

"Are you so sure? Could it be that you favorite little fuck toy isn't telling you the whole truth?" James retorted angrily

"What the bloody fuck does that mean?" Corey questioned as Chris, Joey, and their manager Tony came back to see what all the yelling was about

"It means you're so busy fucking those little whores you're not seeing what's really going on around you! Start thinking with your head for once and not with your dick and maybe you'll see what those little tramps are up to." James stated, taking a step towards the singer

Corey retaliated by taking a swing at James. Mia gasped, unable to believe what she was seeing. The guys wrestled around for a bit before Tony and Chris pulled the two men away from one another. Mia had started crying once more, this time because she knew she had caused their huge fight, and sat in the corner of the back lounge with her knees pulled up to her chest. Joey kneeled down in front of her to try and calm her down but she pushed him away.

"Mia?! Mia are you ok?" James asked as Tony pulled Corey to the front of the bus leaving him, Chris, Joey & Mia in the back

She shook her head no.

"Come here, Sweetie." James soothing stated, pulling her up and into his arms

"What was that all about?" Chris asked

"Don't worry about it." James retorted

"Um, we kinda have to. Corey's gonna be all pissy the rest of the day. And probably until you guys make up." Joey replied, sitting at the other end of the couch and looking at James holding a still crying Mia in his arms

"I'm really sorry about that guys." James stated, trying to calm down both himself and Mia

Sometime later Tony came back to talk to James and Mia. Chris and Joey opted to go up front to talk with Corey. Tony noted how tenderly James seemed to be treating Mia. Did he know something about the girl no one else did? Taking a deep breath Tony asked Mia to tell him her side of the story.

"I hit her. End of story." She said in a depressed sounding monotone

"There's more to it than that. You stay by yourself all the time and I seriously don't think you'd just hit someone for no reason." Tony stated, curiosity wanting to know what had actually transpired.

"There's nothing else to say. Words were exchanged and I hit her. Let me know when you want me to pack my stuff." She replied in the same monotone as before

"Why would you be packing your stuff?" Tony questioned

"It's in our manual. Any physical altercations are immediate grounds for being kicked off the tour." She replied, face still buried in James' neck

"Ah, but that decision is up to the band. And I for one don't see any reason to kick you. We haven't had any problems with you at all. If you don't want to tell me what happened fine. But please try to keep this from happening again, ok?" Tony quietly stated

Mia nodded her head in reply. James kept a firm hold on her. Tony soon left the pair alone. Sometime later James felt her body relax indicating she'd fallen asleep. He gently laid her on the couch and covered her up with her blanket. Finding the remote, he turned on the TV and put in a movie before finally digging into his almost-cold lunch. Each time she whimpered in her sleep, he snapped his head to look at her. How could he take her pain away?

After Corey and Jim's fight the stress levels seemed to drastically rise. Chris and Joey went to hear what the vocalist had to say about the fight. The pair noted how angry he seemed to be and how he was consoling his two little pets. " _What exactly happened?" J_ oey whispered to Chris as they sat down across from Corey & pets. Chris just shrugged his shoulders in response as he watched Corey.

The pair were just eating up the attention he so willingly ravished upon them. Was that all they were really after? It dawned on Chris that he'd never seen either of them working on school projects.


	5. Always on her side

"So ladies, how's your project coming along?" Chris asked with a bit of maliciousness seeping into his voice

"Huh?!" The one asked

"Your school project... the whole reason you're here." Chris explained, looking smug while Joey did his best to suppress his giggles

"We're supposed to be doing something for school?!" Her like-minded & look-alike friend questioned with the stereotypical blond movements

"Yeah.... you were supposed to be working on a big project to turn in at the end of this year." Chris stated, looking up at Corey who was giving him death glares

"Oh!" The Barbie-Twats-er Twits, stated simultaneously before Tony emerged from the back

"What was that fight all about Corey? You and Jim almost never fight!" Joey questioned

"That little whore hit me!" The one on Corey's left squealed immediately

"Mia hit you?" Chris asked, bewildered

"Her name is Mia?!" Corey sorta asked, more to himself than anyone

"You mean to tell me you don't even know that poor girl's name?!" Joey demanded, a bit angrily

"Ladies, I've got both sides of the story. I'm more inclined to believe that one, if not both, of you started that fight. This is your one and only warning. If any altercations arise between you girls again you will be kicked off this tour." Tony firmly stated, ending the conversation promptly

Everyone sat back, lost in their own thoughts. Well, all except Corey and his pets who proceeded to all but have a 3-some right then and there. It made Joey and Chris sick to their stomachs to watch. The pair eventually went to see what Jim and Mia were up to. They found her sleeping again and Jim half-heartedly picking at his cold lunch. It nearly broke Joey's heart when he heard her whimpering in her sleep.

"How's it going?" Chris asked quietly so he wouldn't wake up Mia

"Eh.... she's got a lot of emotional baggage. That's why she never talks to anyone." Jim sort of explained

"She's opened up to you?!" Joey asked amazed

"Only because I forced her. I'm trying my best to goad her out of her shell but it'll take a while." Jim replied sadly

Joey proceeded to tell James all about the conversation Chris had, had with the Barbie Twits while Chris watched James watching Mia sleep. They chatted quietly trying to not wake the sleeping girl on the couch. Then Joey brought it up with James.

"What was that fight about anyway?" Joey asked delicately

"Don't take this the wrong way, but it's none of your concern." Jim replied, giving both his friends a sad smile

"Something to do with Mia?" Joey questioned

"Something like that. Leave it there, ok?!" Jim asked

The trio sat around talking about random things. When Mia finally started rousing from her slumber, she sleepily sat up and rubbed her eyes. James watched her with utter love and affection, even if she didn't noticed Joey did, however. Once she'd realized there were more people than just James back there with her, she gave them a weak smile before digging through her bag to do more school work.

"So, Mia how's your project coming along?" Chris sincerely asked the quiet girl

"Oh, it's, uh, coming along fine." She stuttered, not understanding why they seemed so interested in her

"What are you doing, exactly? I don't think we were ever told the specifics of your projects." Joey piped up as Jim situated himself on the couch

"We were given loose guidelines but are pretty free to do what we want." She replied quietly finally looking up into Joey's eyes

She noted how sincere he seemed to be in wanting to know about her project. Even Chris seemed wholly interested. James just gave her a warm smile when she looked over to him.

"Can you explain a little more? Like what are you doing?" Joey questioned, happy that she was actually talking to them

"Well it's kind of complicated. What I'm doing is essentially drawing pictures of you guys that I'm gonna scan into my laptop." She replied, blushing madly

"What are you gonna do then?" Joey asked, curiosity taking over

"Well I'm gonna morph all the pictures using some of the programs I have." She started making Joey frown because he didn't quite get what she was explaining, "Ok, I'll take a drawing of you and with the program I'm using I'll morph that picture into, let's say a gigantic dog. I'll then take that picture and morph into someone else like Clown. The cycle will go on until I get back to you."

"Oh that sounds really cool." Chris finally stated

"Thanks. It's hard though and very time consuming." She once again blushed

Joey wanted to see some of the drawings of them that she'd done so she dug through her bag for one of her sketch books to find a particular one. She nervously handed it to Joey who took his time looking at her drawings.

"These are amazing!" He gushed, making her once again blush madly, "You make us look so good!"

Joey handed her sketch book off to Chris who had stated he wanted to see her stuff too. Joey got her talking about more of her project while James just listened to her speak. For the first time since she came on tour with them, he could hear the excitement and joy in her voice. It was obvious this is what she loved doing and was sincerely happy doing it. Maybe this is just what she needed to start opening up to the guys!!

Tony made his way to the back to check on James and was pleasantly surprised to see Mia talking with the trio. He asked to talk to James privately, politely asking the other 3 to head up front. She was reluctant to do so, knowing full well Corey and his pets were up there probably all but having sex in their clothes. She didn't care to see them but followed Chris to the front while Joey followed her.

Seeing the look on Mia's face when she saw the trio, Joey began understanding what was going on with her. She was attracted to Corey, Corey didn't even acknowledge her presence, the other two college girls knew how she felt about the singer and flaunted their "relationship" with him in her face, and Jim was attracted to Mia! Man Jim was in a fucked up situation!! Sitting down across from her at the tiny kitchen table, he tried to keep her mind off Corey and pets.

Chris sat down next to Joey as he jumped into their conversation and watched her sketch. She suddenly turned the page and began sketching the two men sitting before her. It was a rough sketch, but she thought this would be great in her project!! It made Joey smile to watch her sketching him up close. Was she finally opening up to them? Chris was about to ask her something when they heard Corey exclaim, rather loudly too:

"Damn girl, you use that pretty little mouth soooo well." Corey growled

Joey and Chris turned around in their seat to see what the fuck Corey had been talking about. One of his pets was on the floor giving him a blow job right there! The other was kissing his neck and running her hands down his chest.

"Dude! Are you fucking serious?!" Chris yelled loudly

Tears sprung to Mia's eyes when she realized what was happening.

"What?" Corey laughed

"Seriously man, that's just not fucking cool." Joey replied

"What's the matter? The little loser upset she can't join the fun?" One of his pets laughed maliciously

"Why would I want to? I'd probably catch a disease!" Mia retorted after grabbing all her stuff and heading to the back

"Get back here you snotty little bitch!" Corey yelled

"What the fuck Corey?!" James yelled after jumping up out of his seat

"I don't like what your implying you little twat." Corey spat at Mia angrily

She just sat there at the farthest end of the couch, tears silently streaming down her face. James once again got up in Corey's face. He was not gonna allow the singer to speak to his Angel that way! Once again, they'd begun fighting and Chris ushered Mia out of the room. He showed her which bunk belonged to James and she quickly crawled in it to hide.

Chris and Joey went back to the kitchen table to talk amongst themselves while the malicious college girls giggled to themselves.

"What the fuck is up Corey's ass?" Chris questioned the younger drummer

"This is what I think is going on: Mia likes Corey. He wants nothing to do with her because she's not a slut like the other two. The other two knows how she feels and flaunts it in Mia's face. James likes Mia." Joey explained

"Damn that sucks for them both. I bet James feels over-protective of her too." Chris replied before they heard glass breaking.

Everyone cringed. Then they heard the back-lounge door slam open and a minute or so later Mia yelling as if she were in pain. Muffled sounds, probably Corey yelling at the poor college kid, could be heard before James' loud and menacing voice boomed:

**"YOU EVER HIT HER AGAIN, TAYLOR, AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU."** They heard James scream loudly before he apparently threw Corey into the front lounge

" **WHAT THE FUCK JIM? WHY ARE YOU STILL STICKING UP FOR THE LITTLE CUNT?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ON _HER_ SIDE**" Corey questioned as he tried to get up off the bus floor

Corey's pets gasped in shock as Jim hit Corey square in the jaw before huffing and walking to find poor Mia. Corey had pulled her out of his bunk, by her hair, and then slap her hard across the face, from what Tony had explained to Joey and Chris. His handprint was still visible as Jim pulled her into his arms. She was hysterical again and shaking almost violently. Corey had scared her something fierce and he was afraid this would make her retreat back into her shell. After making such great progress today too!


	6. Fashionista Joey!

Chris and Joey immediately went to check on Mia and James soon after. The college pair just snuggled back up with Corey, making Tony roll his eyes. He then sat down at the kitchen table to call Clown. He was moving the pair around so that they could try and avoid future "altercations" between the bandmembers.

"Yo is she gonna be alright?" Joey tenderly asked

"His handprint is still visible on her cheek." Jim growled angrily

"Fuck! What exactly happened back here?" Chris asked, looking around at the totally fucked up back lounge

"The worst fight we've ever gotten into." Jim sadly retorted, running his hands through her hair

"Are you alright?" Joey asked

"I'll be fine. It's Mia I'm worried about." James stated, trying to wipe the tears streaming down her face

Tony suddenly emerged and said, "I'm switching Clown and Corey. The other two are going to switch busses to. I'm tired of you guys fighting. And yes, James, I realize it's mostly Corey and those other two causing the problems. I think it's best if you two were separated for a while until things get settled."

"I........ so...sorr... sorry." Mia sobbed

"Sweetie it's not your fault. Let me see your cheek." Tony replied

She reluctantly sat up to let everyone get a look at her face. His hand print was still there but it was very slowly starting to fade. There would most definitely be a bruise there. Once Tony was finished looking at her cheek, she buried her face in the crook of Jim's neck. Maybe 10 or so minutes later the busses came to a stop at McDonald's.

Corey had been livid when he was told he was being moved to the other bus with his little pets. He felt he was getting the short end of the stick, even with his favorite college girls coming with him. Clown already had his bags packed and was talking with Tony when Joey, Chris, James, and what's-her-name walked off the bus. Once she'd seen him, her eyes went wide like she was afraid of him. Had he really scared her that bad?

"Yo Corey! So, I understand you're moving onto our bus?" Paul exclaimed chuckling softly

"Yeah. Jim and I have gotten into two fights in the last couple days. Tony wants to separate us for the time being." Corey replied, watching as Jim did his best to cheer up the solitary college kid.

"What on Earth are you two fighting about? And why is Tony separating you guys just for that?" Paul inquired

"Because we've gotten into fist fights. And don't worry about what we've been fighting about." Corey replied, giving his friend a smile

Hearing laughter the pair looked over to see the other college kid laughing with Joey and Chris. She appeared more relaxed than she had been a few weeks, hell even a few days, ago! Even still he couldn't see what James saw in the girl. Paul drug him into the restaurant to grab some food so he put the girl out of his mind. As he passed her, though, he looked over to see his handprint was still dimly on her cheek. Had he really hit her **_that_** hard?

James had gone in to order for himself and Mia. She stayed outside with Joey and Chris. He was very happy that she was still talking with the pair. It was a very good sign! He was still waiting on their food to be ready when Paul and Corey walked in. He couldn't even look at his best friend knowing what the singer had done to poor Mia. He noticed the look of terror in her eyes when she spotted him after the deboarded the bus.

"Hey Jim!" Paul cordially stated

"Hey Paul." Jim replied

"What's going on?" Paul inquired

"Not much. Talking with Mia about her project." He smugly replied

"Oh? She's finally opening up to people? Cool." Paul happily retorted

"Yeah and she's talking to Joey and Chris!" Jim said as he grabbed their food

"That's good to hear." Paul said before walking up to the counter to place his order

Once Jim had made it back outside, Joey and Chris went in to get their food. The busses were getting more fuel as Tony helped Clown move all his stuff around. Mia gave him a warm smile as he handed her, her cup before walking onto their bus. He followed her to the back, which was obviously her comfort zone at this point, and sat down next to her on the couch.

It wasn't long before Joey and Chris boarded the bus and found the pair eating quietly. Tony boarded to make sure Corey had gotten all his stuff off the bus. Once he was satisfied, he left the bus to check on the other bus. Clown had made his way to the back lounge and was pleasantly surprised to see the reclusive Mia chatting with 3 of his bandmates.

"Hello Mia! It's nice to see you socializing." Clown stated, not seeing her poor cheek

"Um, thanks." She timidly replied

"So, how are you guys doing? I understand you had quite the morning." Clown asked

"Corey and I got into another fist fight." Jim solemnly stated, ashamed of his behavior

"Oh?! What exactly happened?" He questioned

"It's a very long story that no one here wants to hear again. We can talk about it later." Jim retorted, hoping to skirt around the real reason he and Corey have been fighting

"Fair enough. So, Mia, how's your project(s) coming along? I understand you're constantly working on them!" Clown chuckled

"They're coming along pretty well. I'm still doing a lot of my sketches but I should be done with that part of my project in a few weeks." She replied, much more confident

"That's good to hear." He replied, giving her a warm, friendly smile

They chatted for a while before Clown left to call his wife. Mia and Jim went up front so she could continue working on some of her sketches and Joey & Chris stayed in the back to play video games.

**FFW A COUPLE WEEKS:**

As Mia watched Corey the past few weeks, she began to realize something. He wasn't as cool as she'd thought. He was just a stupid teen stuck in a man's body. Why was she so attracted to him? What about him had caught her attention? Yeah, he had a great sense of humor and had a voice like nobody. But he was a major jerk and a player and those were qualities that quickly turned her off. Why couldn't he be more like James? Sweet, kind, generous, thoughtful, not a jerk?!

She was walking through the mall with Joey when he dragged her into this cute little boutique. He insisted they would find her some "awesome" clothes and proceeded to wink at her. She didn't like where this was going but knew there was no arguing with the tiniest bandmember.

"Ooooh come and look at this!" Joey exclaimed, making her both giggle and roll her eyes

When she made it to where he stood, he was holding up a pair of really short pair of shorts that looked like they were laced up at the sides.

"No, Joey!" She stated, crossing her arms over her chest

"Come on, you'll look fabulous! It's time you get out of those overly big clothes you wear and show off that sexy body of yours!" He retorted

"I'm not one of _them_." She replied, accentuating the word them.

"I'm not saying you have to dress like them. But you don't have to hide the body God gave you. You're a beautiful woman, let it show." Joey told her

"I don't know, Joey. I'm.... I mean I don't...." She trailed nervously

"Listen, you're gonna look amazing. I understand you're not used to this kind of attention. Trust me ok? You never know who's watching you!" Joey tried to reassure her

She sighed, giving in without saying anything. He threw the shorts over his arm and instructed her on finding some more jeans and shorts. Silently she walked away to do what she had been instructed to do. She dug around the racks until she found a few items she liked:

Joey liked the things she'd picked out and quickly paid for them. He took her to a few other stores to get some new clothes for her, as well as some new shoes. He knew how Jim felt about the girl and knew that he'd flip when he saw her in some of these clothes. Was she going to look anything like the other two? Hell no! She had a helluva lot more class than those little twits. She would look stunning in these clothes.

Once they were done, they headed back to the hotel. She wanted to put up all her new stuff. He invited her to go out with him a couple of the others and asked her to wear some of her new clothes. She blushed before agreeing and said she'd meet them about 7pm. They had two days off, with this being their first night. He gave her a friendly hug before walking off. She quickly put up all her new belongings except the outfit she was gonna wear tonight. She hoped she would look as good as Joey promised her she


	7. Night Out

Joey was very excited to see what Mia had chosen to go out in. Jim was seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Chris was going out with them and Sid & Clown had stated they'd join the group at some point in the evening. Chris was the only one facing towards the elevators when Mia came downstairs. When Joey finally noticed Chris' look, he turned to see what the percussionist was staring at. Smiling to himself he poked Jim.

Jim turned to ask Joey why he'd poked him when he saw _her_ :

 

 

Jim's eyes just about popped out of his head! He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was this the same girl who he had comforted crying in his arms a few weeks ago? Something in her changed... and definitely for the better! She seemed a bit more confident than before. Jim couldn't believe how much more beautiful she seemed with a bit of confidence.

_"Mia."_ Jim barely whispered

She blushed profusely at all the attention she was getting. Were they staring at her because she looked good or like the sluts the other two college girls did? Then they all heard Corey's loud voice and his pet's obnoxious giggling. Mia just held her head high and turned to Jim, who only smiled lovingly at her.

"Aww look at the loser trying to be all grown!" One pet giggled

"Tramp." The other one stated

"Ooooooh." Corey chimed in

Without batting an eye, Mia walked over to Corey as calmly as she could. She then smiled at the singer, with all eyes on her, before raising her open hand up and proceeding to slap him as hard as she could muster across his face. She did indeed leave her handprint. Walking back over to where Joey, Chris, and Jim stood she asked if they were ready to go. James beaming offered her arm for him to take. Corey just stood there rubbing his throbbing face and watched the young woman before his pets took his attention again.

As they stood awaiting the cab Joey had called Corey's pets walked up behind Mia and pushed her to the ground. She stood up and turned around. Corey's first pet hit her, busting her lip open. Jim pushed the girl away from Mia right as Corey walked out. Corey started screaming at Jim before Jim had enough and pushed Corey back.

Mia stood in shock as the two men once again began fighting. Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched the man she thought she could fall in love with fighting with the man who's been her sole companion and comforting force for the past month or so.

"Push my girl again and see what happens you prick!" Corey yelled

"Fuck you, you stupid fucking little bitch." Jim retorted, throwing another punch

" **STOP IT**!!" Mia yelled

"Shut it you, stupid little bitch!" Corey exclaimed

"Leave her the hell alone, Taylor!!" James screamed angrily

The boys wrestled around more. Chris ran to Mia as she almost dropped to her knees. She was silently blaming herself and Joey could see it in her eyes. Corey's second pet walked over and began hitting poor Mia repeatedly until Clown "removed" her from Mia. Chris did his best to comfort the crying and shaking college kid but his attempts failed. Mick and Clown pulled Corey and James apart, with Corey literally kicking and screaming.

Joey ushered Mia into the limo that had miraculously appeared. Jim had a busted lip, a blackening eye, and a bloody nose. Clown ushered Jim into the limo right as Sid made it downstairs. Chris and Clown hopped into the limo and instructed Sid to follow. The youngest bandmember did as he was instructed and was greeted with a hysterical Mia and a bleeding & bloody James.

"What the fuck happened?" Sid questioned, looking around

"Mia? Are you ok?" James asked, turning to look at Mia.

She just nodded her head as he pulled her into his lap. Burying her head in his neck he began rubbing the exposed flesh of her back. She shivered slightly at the contact of skin-on-skin. Joey and Clown watched as James interacted with Mia. Clown noted just how affectionate James was with the young girl. James was so tender and caring with there. Was he in love with Mia?

As they sat in the limo in front of the bar/club they were going to trying to make sure Mia was feeling better. Once she had quit crying and had regained her composure the group exited the limo to have a semi-relaxing night. James stayed close to Mia and Joey talked quietly with Clown about the pair. Sid and Chris did their best to cheer up the poor college kid, especially after she began doctoring the 6'6 guitarist.

" _Mia? I have to apologize for the way I've been behaving the past few weeks."_ James whispered in Mia's ear

_"What do you have to apologize for? I'm the one who should be apologizing.... I'm the one that's causing the problems in the band."_ Mia retorted, unable to meet James' gaze

_"No baby! You're not the problem. Corey and I... well, we just have different opinions about certain things. We'll get things settled soon."_ James said trying to reason with her

_"Why do I always cause problems?"_ Mia whispered, more to herself than to him

_"Baby please don't talk like that! You're not causing problems. Want to go back to the hotel or stay here?"_ James whispered to her

_"I don't care..."_ Mia trailed

"Guys, we're gonna head to back to the hotel. We'll see ya tomorrow." James told Joey and Clown

"Take care. We're having breakfast tomorrow, ok Mia?" Clown stated, giving the girl a warm smile

She just nodded as James began ushering to the door. She leaned into his warm and gentle touch. All she wanted was to be loved and shown some affection. To her all she did was cause problems which she thought deemed her undeserving of love and affection. James just wanted to make her happy, to take her pain away, to see her smile, and to know she was carefree.

James took her to his room to get settled. She slipped out of her shoes and watched him. He did the same as he got them a drink. Turning to look at her he asked:

"Do you know how beautiful you looked tonight?!"

She only blushed and looked down at the drink in her hand...


	8. Talks

Clown was awaiting the young, very bright young girl to come downstairs for breakfast the following morning. He had spoken to Joey after James and Mia left and was informed of some very interesting things. It bothered him greatly that Corey and Jim were not only getting into audible fights but it had escalated into physical fights as well. It bothered him more how the singer was with the other two college students. He looked up just in time to see Mia coming downstairs with Jim wearing what she had gone out in the previous evening.

"Good morning Mia." Clown exclaimed as she timidly sat down

He noted that Jim had found a table not too far away from them.

"Morning Shawn." She quietly replied

"Listen, there's a few things I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sure you know that Corey and Jim are fighting. From the looks of it you've gotten into a fight with someone yourself." He started out before taking a sip of his steaming coffee, "A little birdy told me that you have feelings for Corey and that he doesn't even remember your name. He also told me about what's been happening on your bus the past few weeks."

"Shawn, I don't really understand why they've been fighting. It all started out between the other two and me. Somehow James got involved and I'm not even sure why... Mia trailed

"May I take your orders?" The waitress asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere

The pair told her what they wanted to eat before continuing their conversation

"Mia, we are a weird group of individuals. Corey's going through a second adolescence. At least that's my theory since he's the only one of us to feel the bitterness of divorce. Everyone else is either married or single." Clown told the girl

"I see. Like all teenage boys he's after the big tits and easy chicks." She stated, more to herself than to the older man sitting across from her

"That's one way of putting it. If I were you, I'd let go of whatever you're feeling for him. If he's not interested then your feelings for him are a lost cause." Clown stated, giving her hand a light squeeze, "Besides there are other, more deserving people, who deserve your attention."

"What do you mean?" She questioned

"Think about it and the answer will come to you." Clown slyly stated

They talked about her projects and her opening up more to Joey and Chris. As they ate breakfast and chatted, Corey and pets arrived downstairs. Mia took a deep breath knowing what was coming. The trio sat down at a booth not too far from her and Clown. Shawn kept a close watch on her to see how she was going to react. Joey, Chris, and Sid made their way to Jim's table as Corey's pets began getting loud and obnoxious.

"How's the loser slut this morning?" One of the girls yelled out

Mia didn't say a word, just finished up her breakfast.

"Aww, don't have anything to say huh? Well we all know silence is the same as admission." The other one laughed

Mia excused herself from Clown before walking off to towards the bathroom of the hotel restaurant. Jim watched her walk off and cocked his head. He was sure something was up but didn't know what. Clown was getting tired of the other two but kept that to himself. Besides if they tried getting them thrown off the tour Corey would throw a tantrum and drive them all nuts. Mia came back a little while later and gave Clown a broad grin.

"Excuse me miss, you left your Gonorrhea medicine in the ladies' restroom." The restaurant manager told one of Corey's pets, making Jim's whole table burst out into loud laughter.

Clown looked at Mia who only shrugged and stated, "You'd think people would wait to take medications like that until after breakfast."

Her statement made not only Clown laugh but the manager, who'd miraculously overheard her, their waitress, and Jim's whole table. Corey's pets glared at her angrily. Corey threw a fork at her, which hit Clown in the back of the head. Mia giggled and then gave Clown an apologetic look.

"I'm really sorry but that was kinda funny." She stated, trying to suppress her giggles

Clown winked at her then stood up and turned to Corey, who'd gone white as a sheet. He knew there were only 3 people in the band you never, ever, ever fucked with: Mick, Craig, and Clown. And his fork hit Clown directly in the back of the head! Seeing how nervous Corey was, was all Clown needed. He sat back down and grinned at the still giggling Mia.

Corey's pets were absolutely seething at what Mia had done. They excused themselves from Corey, taking their drinks with them. As they passed by Mia and Clown, they dumped the entire contents of their glasses on her, making her scream at the chilled liquid. James snapped his head towards her to see the pair of little twits walking off laughing. Clown was mortified by their actions and Mia seemed.... lost in thought, stunned.... Clown couldn't quite place how she was feeling.

"Are you ok?" The manager asked

"I want you to throw that man and his two companions out of the restaurant." Mia explained calmly

"They dumped their full glasses on my friend here." Clown piped up

"I see. I will have them escorted out of the restaurant right away, Ma'am." He stated, giving her a small smile

Corey pitched a bitch about being thrown out of the restaurant before getting his breakfast. He tried getting Clown to talk to the manager but Clown refused, telling Corey to keep better control over his girlfriends. Corey huffed in anger and took off. Sid seemed taken aback by what he'd witnessed and Jim seemed a bit relieved that the little twats had pulled a stunt like that in front of Clown, Joey, Sid, & Chris. Now they would get a better understanding of what was actually going on!

"Excuse me Mia. Corey and I are going to have a very long talk. Thank you for having breakfast with me." Clown stated, putting money down on the table to pay for their breakfast

"Thanks for asking me." She replied quietly

She sat alone at the table a few minutes before Joey appeared and asked her to sit with them at their table. She gave him a broad smile and picked up her glass. Sid questioned her about the incident so she finally broke down and told the foursome everything. Even Joey seemed shocked at what she'd told them. She just shrugged and said that Clown was "having a long talk with Corey" and that she wasn't too worried about anything anymore.

Jim immediately noticed the change in Mia. Was she getting over Corey? Did he have a chance? She seemed lost in her thoughts so he opted to leave her alone. They guys were discussing what to do today since it was their last day off for at least another week. They'd decided on going bowling and then mini golfing. Joey invited Mia but she declined, saying she had some things to take care but would love to go see a movie or something that night. All agreed and said their goodbyes. Jim took the opportunity to give her a hug, which he found she gladly accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

Mia made her way back up to her room. There were so many thoughts and ideas running through her overactive mind she thought she'd never make sense of anything. Corey found her.... unattractive? boring?...... not worth his time. And yet Corey's best friend continuously showers her with attention. Plopping down on her bed she thought over all the reasons she had been attracted to the singer in the first place.

He was a very gorgeous man. He has a wonderful sense of humor. He's smart. She thought that he wasn't shallow like most other people. Guess she was wrong about that! Most of those qualities he still possesses. But now she knows he's a jerk who's going through a second adolescence. Does she want that? Hell, can she **_handle_** that? After debating these questions for a while, she decided that she couldn't nor wouldn't handle that bullshit.

She wanted a man. A stable man who wasn't as shallow as Corey seemed to be. A man who would be her best friend, her confidant, the one she told her darkest, deepest secrets and desires to. A man who would stand up for her. A man who would comfort her whenever she needed it. A man who would look after her and treat her like a Queen.

But that man was nonexistent. There's no way she'd ever find someone like that. It just wasn't possible. As she passed by the full-length mirror in her room, she got a good look at herself wearing some of the clothes Joey had purchased for her.

 

 

She did look a lot different than what she would normally dress herself in. Then she remembered the look on James' face when he saw her for the first time dressed like this. His eyes just about popped out of his head!

James. Sweet, kind, understanding James. Why had she let him get her to open up to him like she had? Why was it that she trusted him so? Just because he was kind with a soft voice wasn't any reason to open up so much to the guy! Man, she was so confused! She started thinking about what Clown had said earlier: _'...there are other, more deserving people, who deserve your attention.'_ What had the man meant by that? The more she thought the more confused she became.

Perhaps she needed to watch the band more closely. They always talked to one another, right? Maybe one of them confided in Clown something personal. If she can study the guys maybe she can figure out who it was. But did that mean someone in the had a thing for her? Surely not! Not her. She was plain, simple, and was nothing like the other college students. Why would anyone like her? Sighing heavily, she fell back onto her bed. Suddenly last night flashed in her mind.

_"Do you know how beautiful you looked tonight?!"_

_She only blushed and looked down at the drink in her hand......_

_"I'm serious Mia. You're a beautiful woman. Any man should feel lucky to call you his." James whispered_

_She couldn't say anything so she downed the drink he'd given her. Silence filled the room. He turned on the clock radio and they found it was on some soft rock/easy jazz station. He poured them another drink since they hadn't quite got the opportunity to relax and have a good time at the bar. A few drinks, and still silent except the radio, later both were feeling a wee bit tipsy._

_He sat down next to her. She continued to stare at her glass. He wanted to tell her so much, wanted to press his lips to hers, wanted to know what holding her all night felt like. Downing the rest of his beer he started thinking that now was a great time to confess everything to her._

_"Wanna play a drinking game?" She suddenly asked_

_"Um, ok." He replied, grinning at her._

_So they talked about what drinking games they liked and decided on a few to play. A few hours later both were plastered and laughing. He'd never seen her drunk before and found the sight adorable. She had gotten up to use the bathroom and was stumbling around slightly. Since they were in his room, he decided to take his shirt off. Besides it was starting to get a little warm in his room! She emerged from the bathroom and giggled._

_As she walked back to his bed to sit down, she tripped. James barely caught her in time, especially considering how drunk he was, and began laughing at her. She started laughing too as he pulled her up on the bed. It wasn't long before they had quit laughing. He rolled onto his back and watched as she scooted up to the head of the bed. She wiggled around trying to get comfortable before settling on her stomach. He draped his arm across her back and maybe 10 minutes later the pair had passed out from all the drinking they'd done._

There came a knock at her door so she cautiously opened it up revealing Chris and Joey. She smiled at the pair and opened the door wider so they could enter. They declined her offer of drinks and found themselves a seat.

"Jim will be here shortly. Do ya know what movie you wanna see?" Joey explained/asked

"I haven't even thought about it. Why are we going this early?" She stated/asked

"We're going for food first." Chris told her as there came another loud knock at her door

"Come on in!" She yelled, figuring it was James

Sure enough James strolled in, giving her a warm, affectionate smile. His heart fluttered when she returned it. They discussed where they were going to eat and what movie they were gonna see. They opted for a comedy and to eat at Chili's since they hadn't been able to have a nice meal (with no rude interruptions or fights interrupting their meal). Before they left she sprayed herself with her perfume since she hadn't taken a shower since the morning before and she had been around a lot of smoking men.

The foursome went about their night as they had planned with surprisingly no disruptions. James had been struggling with his feelings for the young woman and the previous night had been the closest he'd ever gotten to telling her how he truly felt. He looked across the table at her as they ate dinner before the movie. She wasn't revealing anything major about herself, or her past, to his bandmates but she was talking with them and laughing.

Her smile. It was probably her best feature. When she was truly happy, her smile could, as cheesy as it really sounds, light up the room. When she smiled like that, he couldn't help but stare at her. That smile made her glow whether she realized it or not. Oh, not to mention her laugh. It was incredibly adorable. And infectious. It always made him smile to hear it. While Chris engaged Mia in conversation about sports, Joey took the opportunity to talk to the tallest bandmember.

"Dude, um, I've noticed and I think Clown's noticed too, uh some stuff." Joey said stumbling over his words

"What do you mean, Joey?" James asked, confused as to where the smallest of the band was taking this conversation

"It's like this. I've, um, noticed the way you stare at Mia. The way you're always right there when she's upset." Joey stated nervously

"It's because she's opened up to me things that she hasn't told anyone else. She trusts me. That's all." James retorted a bit defensively

"Jim... you don't have to lie. Either to me or yourself. I can see it in your eyes when you're staring at her." Joey retaliated, giving the guitarist a sad smile

"She's not interested in anyone other than Corey." James said sadly

"I know. But you can't help who you love. You're not supposed to." Joey told him before Mia turned to ask Joey a question

Joey and Chris had found Sid and Paul while they were all walking through the lobby when they returned from the movie. Sid asked the group if they wanted to join them for some drinks and some pool. Every single man looked back to Mia for the answer. She felt a bit more confident than she had in the past and grinned up at the monstrous looking 6'6 guitarist and stated that she didn't believe he could beat her at pool. Then proceeded to giggle which made all the guys laugh.

Corey stood back and watched the scene before him. Everyone seemed to be taking to the shy, seeming insecure, reclusive college student a lot more now that she was finally blossoming out of her shell. After talking with Clown most of the morning he realized he was losing his best friend too. Although he still didn't see what James saw in her, as he thought she was too plain, he had to recognize that Jim was falling very hard for her.

Sitting in a dark corner he watched his bandmates and friends. They were all having a good time and seemed to be a lot more relaxed. As he nursed his beer, he began thinking about the conversation he and Clown had earlier.

_"Listen Corey I know you're the only one has suffered the bitterness of divorce. You're not interested in getting serious or settling down again any time soon. And that's cool. I understand you just want a little fun." Clown started out_

_"But...?" Corey had asked_

_"What you and those college girls do is no one's business. Flaunting what you're doing is hurting this band. And it's hurting your image. Would you want your son to see you acting this way?" Clown said, taking a drink of the soda he'd bought on the way up to his room, "Whatever you guys do needs to stay behind closed doors. And yes, I realize how hard that is on the busses."_

_"If Jim is pissed because he's not getting any..." Corey started out before Clown cut him off_

_"Yes, let's talk about Jim... and you. Why the hell have you guys been getting into fist fights?" Clown asked_

_"That college kid he's taken too keeps starting shit. And then he jumps in the middle of it to save her." Corey retorted defensively_

_"I've talked to Tony. Neither of us thinks it's Mia 'starting shit', Corey. Your two friends are malicious. That stunt at breakfast?! Unacceptable. You need to keep them in line." Clown stated firmly_

_Corey didn't say anything so Clown went on:_

_"I'm telling you this because I'm your friend. If you don't keep those two in check, we may be forced to throw them off the tour. They're harassing Mia for no reason. Whatever the problem is between you and Jim, you guys need to fix it before it's too late."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Corey questioned_

_"Don't let those two manipulative **GIRLS** cloud your judgement. Don't let them come in between you and a friend you've had longer than they've been alive." Clown wisely stated, "You're gonna lose more than you gain if you're not careful."_

So now here he was sitting alone in the hotel bar watching his friends and bandmates having a night out before hitting the road again late tomorrow morning. He kept a particularly close eye on Jim and Mia. It wasn't hard to see how James felt about the girl but she didn't seem to notice how his friend felt. Corey sat alone watching the group getting drunk, playing pool, and being goofy. He suddenly longed to be in the midst of them, being the one making them laugh not Chris.

He watched as Jim began feeling the effects of the alcohol he'd consumed. Jim said something to Mia which got her giggling which in turn made Jim smile broadly. Corey watched as Mia stumbled trying to walk somewhere, presumably the bathroom. She returned a few minutes later, still stumbling around, and grabbed ahold of James' arm to steady herself. He laughed which made her laugh. Corey watched as the drunk pair left the group and made their way upstairs. What was going to happen once they got upstairs?

Mia could barely stand up on her own much less help someone who was a lot bigger than her stand up. So her and James did their best to keep each other standing up straight by holding onto one another. Once they'd entered the elevator, he leaned back on the wall while she leaned back on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. The alcohol blurred things for them both and neither knew, nor cared, where this night was going.

He fumbled around for his room key while she giggled at him. Cursing the door under his breath made her laugh even more but he finally got it open and led her inside for the second night in a row. He kicked off his shoes and she did the same as he called downstairs to get them more alcohol sent up. He turned the radio back on and opened up the balcony's sliding glass door to let some cool air in. They chatted about stupid things while they awaited the alcohol to get to them. Once it did, they immediately opened up the bottle and continued their drinking game from the previous night.

Mia stumbled and fell forward, right into his arms, and he caught her with amazing grace.

"Here we go." James replied, ushering them to his bed


	10. Official

He never let go of her and had placed her on his lap when he sat down. Suddenly realizing the position they were in, Mia blushed. Feeling quite confident all of a sudden, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. She seemed to freeze, either shocked or frightened James couldn't tell which, until he pulled away. She looked at him with questioning eyes

"I'm...I'm sorry. I couldn't resist." He said blushing

"What do you mean?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence

"I've wanted to do that for so long. I don't know why Corey doesn't see how gorgeous you are." Jim told her, unable to look her in the eye

**"OH MY GOD!"** She suddenly exclaimed as if a huge light bulb had finally turned on in her head

"What?" He asked, very curious

"Everything makes sense now. The way you've been acting, the way you treat me." She quietly stated

"Mia...." James breathed

"You're the only one I've ever confided in since my childhood. I've told you my darkest secrets and you stayed." She exclaimed, amazed

"I meant every word I ever told you." He replied, cupping her face with his hands

"You treat me like a queen when I don't deserve it, you're the one who's always comforting me when I'm crying and hysterical." She quietly said, tears forming in her eyes

He couldn't find the words to speak so he did the only thing he knew to do: he pressed his lips to hers once more. This time not so tenderly. He wasn't rough or anything but it was more than light, nervous contact. It took her a few seconds but she did start kissing back, much to his delight. She pulled away and looked down.

"You've never been in a 'relationship' before, have you?" He asked

She simply shook her head no. Cupping her face again he made her look into his eyes.

"Relationships are complicated and usually a lot of work. But if you're committed, they can really be worth the effort." He said, voice not above a whisper

"I'm scared." She whispered back

"I know Princess. We can take things slow." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers

He pressed his lips to her forehead before pulling away so he could take his shirt off. Turning off the stereo he turned on the TV to find a movie to watch since the alcohol they'd consumed was starting to make them both very drowsy. He settled himself in bed and pulled her up so that her head was resting on his shoulder where he could wrap his arms around her waist and keep her close to him all night. He never wanted to let her go! It didn't take her long to drift off to sleep, especially laying next to such a warm body!!

James woke up before Mia and discovered they were in much the same position as when they had fallen asleep. He smiled watching her sleep. He brushed some of her hair out of her beautiful face and continued watching her sleep. When she finally started rousing from her slumber she looked around groggily until her eyes landed on James.

"Good morning Princess." Jim quietly stated

"My head hurts." She replied, burying her head in the crook of his neck

"Getting some breakfast might help." Jim informed her

"Mmmmm pancakes sound good." She groggily replied making him chuckle softly

"Why don't you go back to your room and get a quick shower & change clothes and meet me back here in about 45 minutes." Jim explained

"Do I have to?" She said, making him chuckle again

"You're more than welcome to shower in here but what are you gonna wear today?" He asked

"You can go get me clothes while I shower." She yawned

"If that's what you want. You go hop in the shower and I'll go get you some clothes." Jim said, reluctantly sliding out from under her

She watched him get her room key and then leave his room. Sighing heavily, she very reluctantly slid out of bed and slowly made her way into his bathroom. As she got the water running, she began thinking about the previous night. He had kissed her! Twice, no less! She wasn't sure about their relationship but his lips on hers was an oddly comforting sensation. She wasn't good at the "relationship" stuff but he had promised they would go slow.

What exactly did that mean anyway? She felt she wasn't good enough for him. He was always showering her with attention and like she told him last night, he was the one who comforted her as she cried. She slowly stripped her clothes off and stepped into the steaming water. What did her future hold? Would he be the one she settled down with? What was it like to have a real, actual, honest relationship?

She didn't hear the door opening up as James returned with her clothes. She was too lost in her thoughts of her & him and their budding relationship. He listened as the water ran and he wondered if she was having regrets about last night. He hoped she wasn't because he truly did love her. Whether or not she knew it, or believed it, he would wait forever for her and would do absolutely anything for her.

"Um, I hope you like what I got for you to wear." James nervously stated as she appeared in the bathroom doorway wrapped in a large towel

"I'm sure I will." She blushed

He grabbed some clothes and headed off into the bathroom so she could get dressed in peace. She quickly dried off and looked at what he'd picked out for her:

 

She smiled knowing he probably took his time picking out her outfit. She slipped into her leggings and then the skirt. Pausing to make sure the shower was still running, she let the towel drop to the floor to put her bra on. She dried her hair, temporarily forgetting there was someone else in the hotel room. The bathroom door opened and she scampered to slip into her top.

He admired her beauty as he stood there in the doorway watching her. She was running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to comb her hair. Slowly walking over to her, he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and placed his lips to hers very gently. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable with whatever he did, especially knowing her history and what all she's been through. Once they were both ready, they headed downstairs.

Corey and his pets were already there as well as Clown and Chris. Of course, they were at separate tables. Most of the band didn't really want anything to do with the trashy college students so Corey was starting to be forced to eat with only them. As Corey watched the pair, he noted how elegant Mia was. She wasn't always being frisky and wanting to fuck. Although he didn't like how conservative and reserved she was, at least she wasn't as loose-acting like his current little pets. He felt pretty sure the girl was still a virgin but really had no proof.

He noted how different she seemed to be acting today, especially towards Jim. Had something happened when they went up to his room last night? She leaned into Jim as he kissed her cheek affectionately. Jim placed his hand on her knee under the table. Mia didn't flinch like she would have a few weeks, even a few days, ago. Something was definitely up. Maybe Jim would talk to him later today and he could find out what was going on in his friend's life. Hearing one of his pets giggling he turned his attention to them once more.

"Good morning you two." Clown stated, looking between the guitarist and college student

"Good morning, Shawn. Morning Chris." Mia replied

"How was your evening?" Clown asked, giving the girl a friendly smile

Mia only blushed, striking the curiosity of both men.

"Nothing like that." Jim quickly retorted

"Soooooo..." Chris trailed, wanting to know what did transpire

"I finally told Mia how I felt about her." James beamed

"I guess it went well since she came down to breakfast with you." Chris laughed

"We're taking things slow because of her... history.... but I think this is gonna be great." James retorted, giving Mia's knee a light squeeze and making her giggle

They ordered their food, with her indeed ordering pancakes, and chatted with the two percussionists. She was beginning to look up to Clown and loved spending time with Chris. He was funny and always made her laugh. The foursome chatted all through breakfast with James keeping his hand on Mia's knee or on the back of her chair the whole time. He wanted to be near her, wanted to touch her, wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to make her smile. They were leaving to hit the road again in a few hours and he was incredibly thankful she stayed on his bus.


	11. A talk with Clown

After breakfast he followed her to her room and watched her pack up all her belongings. Once she was done, he pulled her onto his lap since he was sitting on her bed. They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the company.

 _"I want you to set the boundaries."_ James whispered in her ear

"What do you mean?" She questioned, unable to turn around in his lap to look him in the eye

"Tell me what you're comfortable with. If you don't want me touching you in any way in public, if/where we can kiss & cuddle, tell me what you are and are not comfortable with in this relationship." He quietly told her

"James, I'm not used to this..." She trailed

"I know Princess. That's why I want you to make the boundaries. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Whatever we do, or don't do, it's all up to you. Let me show you what a real, loving relationship is like." He stated, lightly kissing her ear

"Let me think on it a little bit. I'm new to all this." She replied, feeling a bit more confident that she had made the right choice with James

They sat in silence a little while longer, both lost in their own thoughts. Before long he sighed and stated he still needed to pack up his stuff since his stuff was scattered all over the room. She giggled at him before he stood up, with her still in his arms, and then threw her over his shoulder. She started laughing harder as he walked them over to his room. Joey, Corey, & Chris were standing around in the hallway and had to chuckle at the sight that walked across the hall.

He gently threw her down on his bed and then smiled down at her. She was all flushed from the laughing she'd been doing and he thought it made her look even more adorable. He resisted the urge to bend down & kiss her and instead began picking up all his stuff. She flipped onto her stomach and watched him as he worked. They stayed silent but she couldn't help notice how tall he was and yet how graceful he moved. Once he was satisfied he'd gotten everything he sat down next to the bed.

She had put her head on his leg and he began running his hand through her hair. She'd never had anyone do that before and she began purring softly. He smiled hearing the sounds she was emitting. It was erotic and sensual all at the same time. Shortly he began to rub her back as well which made her moan quietly. Had she never been treated this way? Was this really the first time she'd been shown this kind of attention? Then there came a loud knock at the door.

"Yo man the busses got here early." Chris yelled through the door

"Guess it's time to go then." James stated quietly

"Mmmkay." Mia sleepily replied, making him smile

He picked up their bags and headed downstairs. She followed him, suddenly feeling very sleepy. Jim left their bags with everyone else's, with the exception of their "carry ons", and ushered her onto their bus. He asked if she wanted to watch a movie with him and she shook her head yes. As he dug around for a suitable movie, she gathered up her pillows and her favorite blanket to snuggle under. Once he put the movie on to play, he laid down on the couch on his side and motioned for her to lay down too. After throwing her blanket over them, he wrapped her up in his arms and settled in.

As the busses started bustling down the road enroute to their next destination, Clown quietly made his way to the back lounge. He found Mia and James cuddled up under her blanket. The girl was asleep but Jim was wide awake, half way watching the obscure movie, half way watching Mia sleep.

"Hey dude." Clown whispered as to not wake up the girl

"Hey." Came Jim's own whispered reply

"You're quite taken with her, huh?!" Clown quietly, softly chuckled

"You have no idea." Jim stated, giving Mia a light squeeze under the blanket

"I know there's more to what's been going on than just you and Corey not getting along. Tell me." Clown asked, still keeping his voice low

"Look I just want to do my job and look after my girl." Jim hastily replied

"What's the real reason you and Corey've been fighting?" Clown once again asked

"Fine, you wanna know?! Here it is! Corey's little pets have been harassing Mia. When Mia finally takes a stand, they either retaliate or go running to Corey who jumps her ass. When I stick up for Mia is usually when we get physical." Jim angrily stated

"I see. Tell me about her." Clown softly asked

James ran his hand through his lengthening hair before sighing heavily. Looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms he told Clown that what she's told him was said in confidence and he felt obligated to keep what she told him to himself. Clown just looked at him and then leaned over and said: _'I'm not asking for a detailed history of her whole life. I need the high points so I know how to deal with her and everything else that's been going on.'_

James sighed once more knowing Clown was not going to let this go until he got the information he was looking for. Still feeling like he was betraying his new love interest he began feeling conflicted. This band, and the bonds of trust in the band, was the top priority. Love life was a secondary concern. But knowing her whole story made him extremely protective of her. Clown, searching his friend's face, saw the conflict that James was feeling.

"It's ok, whatever you tell me will go no further than this room." Clown gently urged

"Fine." James finally conceded.

He told Clown only what he needed to know. As he listened to what the guitarist had to say, Clown began to understand why the girl was so reclusive. Knowing Jim's nature, it wasn't hard to realize why he had taken to sticking up for her and why he was so defensive about her. Having the information he required, Clown began asking how things were really going with the young woman. James smiled brightly and said he thought this was going to be the best relationship he'd ever been in.

"Why do you say that?" Clown curiously questioned

"Because she's never been in a real relationship before. She doesn't expect anything. And sex is not an issue, so there's no pressure. This is like discovering something new for the first time." James replied, lightly stroking the girl's cheek

"I see. How do you **_feel_** about _her_?" Clown asked

"She's obviously a very intelligent person, she's beautiful even if Corey doesn't see it, every time I'm around her my heart starts to flutter... Jim trailed softly

"Well I wish you two the very best." Clown responded before Chris made his way to the back

"Shhh, Mia's sleeping." Clown stated, making Chris nod his head in understanding

For the next few hours the 3 men sat around talking about various things. When Mia began to stir from her slumber, she rolled over with her back to Clown and Chris. Everyone had gone silent so she didn't realize anyone else was in the room.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, sleepy head!" Jim chuckled, making her giggle

"Thanks, I think." She replied, looking up at him

"Would you like to play cards with Clown, Chris, and I?" Jim asked, moving a strand of hair out of her face

"Sure! Wait! What kind of card game?" She questioned suspiciously, making both men laugh

She snapped her head around and, seeing the pair, gave them a warm smile.

"What card games do you know how to play?" Clown asked, wanting to make her feel like a part of the group

"Gin Rummy, Hearts, Poker, Hold 'Em, Go Fish, um...." She stated, thinking

"How about either Rummy or Hearts?" Clown suggested

Everyone agreed so they moved around so everyone had a more comfortable seat while Clown shuffled the deck. The small group played until the busses came to a stop for dinner. It was then that they realized they had completely missed lunch. Deboarding the bus at Arby's, Jim followed Mia into the restaurant. Mick growled at Jim for having Corey and pets on their bus since all the trio did was _'fuck, make noise, fuck, make noise'_. Jim just shrugged his shoulders and placed his order. He would have paid for Mia, but her food was already covered.

"Pathetic loser." One of Corey's pet's viciously stated as she passed by the table where Mia sat with her new boyfriend and two of his bandmates

"Whore." The other pet spat following her comrade to the table where their own plaything sat, seething at the whole situation before him

 **"This has got to stop!"** Chris angrily exclaimed, making the whole restaurant stop and look at him funny, "They're not putting enough seasoning on the curly fries anymore!"

He tried covering up his outburst, which made Mia laugh. Chris quickly turned to his food while James glared at his oldest friend. He knew something was up with Corey because the singer was already completely wasted and it wasn't even 8pm yet. He would not reach out to his oldest friend while those two whores were still around.

No one noticed Corey and one of his pets boarding their bus when everyone was ready to leave. They all headed to the back lounge to finish their card game and to hang out. Maybe an hour later Mia had been chosen to get the next round of drinks for everyone. She didn't mind it though, it made her feel as if she was starting to become a part of the group. It was progress. It startled her when she was grabbed from the shadows of the bunking area.


	12. Near Blows

"Bitch, you're the only thing Jim cares about anymore." Corey exclaimed, letting a low growl emerge from his throat

She just stood frozen in his grasp, eyes wide in fear. The memory of the last time he turned his anger to her was still quite fresh in her mind. Whether Corey knew it or not, she was very frightened of him.

"He thinks you're the greatest thing since sliced bread, you no-name, stuck up bookworm." He growled, squeezing her arm so much she whimpered in pain

"P...please s.... s..... stop." She cried

"P..p...pa...thetic. You afraid of me? No good, worthless little bitch!" Corey exclaimed, raising his hand and slapping her hard across her face

"Daddy, please stop!" She screamed, making him stop in his tracks

"What?!" He questioned, unsure if he heard her right

"Please stop Daddy!!" She cried, silent tears streaking down her pale cheeks

"What the fuck is going on?" James bellowed angrily

"Jim, um, there's something seriously wrong with her." Corey timidly exclaimed

James took the opportunity to lean down and check on Mia who was shaking almost violently by this point. Shawn had come out to see what was happening.

"Mia?" James quietly questioned

"Make it stop...." She stated, voice barely audible

"C'mere." James said, picking her up in his arms and taking her to the back

James politely asked Joey & Chris to leave them be while he tried his best to comfort the almost hysterical woman in his arms. He could hear Clown yelling at the singer even through the closed door. He gently wiped the tears from Mia's cheeks. Right now he couldn't be mad at Corey. He was only focused on the woman in his arms. She needed his full attention. He cradled her in his arms as she cried and shook until she finally cried herself to sleep.

Although she was sleeping each time he tried to lay her down on the couch she would grab ahold of him and refused to let go. So he slipped out of his shoes and laid down with her. Well actually he laid down on his back, slightly propped up by pillows, with her on top of him sort of laying between his massive legs with her head on his chest/stomach. Her whimpering made him sad. All he could at the moment was hold her and try his best to show her he was there for her and sincerely cared deeply for her.

Whenever he got the chance he was going to rip Corey a new one. Whatever it was that he did, and he was sure it was him who caused this, he would make sure Corey paid for. His Angel whimpered again, and this time shivered as well, bringing him out of his thoughts. He knew he would not get any sleep tonight but that was ok. Someone needed to watch over her and it was up to him to take care of her.

"Yo, Jim? We've stopped for breakfast." James heard Chris whisper

"I'm awake. Can you bring me food back?" He whispered his reply

"Sure man. Want me to pick up something for her too?" Chris questioned

"Yeah. She'll probably be hungry when she wakes up." James replied to his blond friend

Chris left them alone and he turned his attention back to her. As he watched her beautiful face sleeping, he started thinking about her and their budding relationship. She's told him her deepest, darkest secrets. Could he do the same? Would their relationship really survive like Clown's has? He was more than enamored with her, but did they have the substance to truly make their relationship work through the trials of his career?

He barely registered Chris' return with his breakfast. He was completely, and utterly, wrapped up in Mia. She began stirring from her slumber. He looked down at her affectionately before gently caressing her soft cheek. She looked up at him through her thick eyelashes and, having temporarily forgotten about the previous evening, gave him a sleepy smile.

She slowly scooted up so that she could bury her face in his neck. Before she rested her head on his shoulder, however, he pulled her into a soft kiss. Her heart raced at the still-unfamiliar contact, although she was starting to like the strange feeling. Smiling as she pulled away from him, she felt at ease knowing he'd held her all night even though he really didn't have to. _'Did he even get any sleep?'_ she thought to herself

Mia and James laid there for a while in silence. He didn't quite know what to say to her and she was trying to deal with the unwanted attention from Corey as best as she could. Maybe an hour after she woke up Joey and Chris made their way to the back lounge to check up on poor Mia. Joey smiled seeing the pair together and knew that each of them had finally found happiness.

James excused himself from his bandmates and girlfriend so that he could "relieve" himself and have a long chat with Corey. Mia frowned which made Jim chuckle. He leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her lips before standing up to his full height and heading up front. She pulled her blanket around herself and looked down. Chris asked if she would like to join them in a game of cards which, after a few minutes of contemplation, she agreed.

"You better give me a good fucking reason why you hit my girlfriend." James demanded, not caring that Corey's pet & Clown were up front as well

"Jim, look...." Corey started out

"No mother fucker, you look! This is the second time you've attacked her. **THERE WILL NOT BE A THIRD.** You come near her again for any reason and I **WILL** make you hurt like you've never hurt before. Do you understand me?!" Jim angrily stated

"You're gonna side with that little bitch over me? Your friend?! I've been around a lot longer than her, **_JAMES._** " Corey spat back

"Call my girl a bitch again **_TAYLOR_** and see what the fuck happens." Jim retorted, balling his fists

Corey jumped up, ready to fight.

"You wouldn't dare hit me! I'm your friend and bandmate. Bros before hoes, wasn't that it?" Corey replied, voice steadily rising

"The only hoe around here is **YOU**." Jim smartly replied, grinning

"Fuck you, you cocksucking bastard! At least I have good taste in women!" Corey laughed

"Good taste in women? And you have the nerve to call my girl a hoe? Have you seen the tramps you're hanging around with? Seriously, it wouldn't surprise me if you caught something from them." James retorted, shivering disgustedly for dramatic effect

" **GUYS**! Shut up and sit down." Clown ordered

Both men did as they were told, sitting on opposite couches.

"Corey you've hit that girl twice. Now I don't know what the fuck has crawled up your ass but you'd better pull your head out real soon. James, I know your angry. Threats of violence are not going to solve anything." Clown stated as the girl started giggling

"He's always siding with her!" Corey said in a whining voice

"Corey! Your two little 'friends' have started everything. They've lied to you, manipulated you, and are now causing problems in the band. Are those the type of people you really want around you?

James is just sticking up for Mia since no one else was. She needed a voice and he became it. She has done nothing wrong and look how you've treated her! The only person in the wrong here is you, Corey." Clown stated in a firm voice

Corey sighed and ran his hand through his hair. James got up and started walking to the back. He then stopped and turned around.

"If you come near my girlfriend again Corey, friends or not, I'll fuck you up." Jim simply stated then continued to the back

When James returned, he found Mia, Joey & Chris in the middle of a card game. He sat down next to his girlfriend and watched the trio. She wasn't talking much today and he figured it was because of what happened last night. She was trying to remain social but at the same time was scared and vulnerable. He pulled her to him and lightly kissed her cheek.

Chris and Joey were talking about something but Jim wasn't paying attention to anyone except Mia. He wanted very much to kiss her, to caress her but wasn't sure if she was comfortable with that yet. So, he sat there with one arm wrapped around her waist watching them play cards. An hour or so later the two men went up front to chat with Clown & check emails and such.


	13. Getting Comfortable

_"James?"_ Mia whispered

 _"Yes Mia?"_ Jim replied

 _"I....um.... I'm sorry."_ She whispered back

"For what?" He questioned

"For causing problems in your band." She stated, shame dripping from her voice

"Doll Face you're not the problem so quit blaming yourself. Those whores he's with are tainting him." Jim slowly replied

"You mean a lot to me." Mia said, voice barely audible

"You mean a lot to me too, Doll Face. Have you thought more of your boundaries?" He questioned, kissing her cheek

"Every time you kiss me, I feel funny." She giggled

"Well that's a good thing. I think." He chuckled

"I'm not too comfortable with most of your bandmates." She confessed

He steered the conversation back to her boundaries because he really needed to know what he was "allowed" and "not allowed" to do and where. She didn't want to kiss in public but didn't mind hand-holding. Cuddling was ok on the bus when there wasn't a lot of people around. Everything else was pretty much off limits at the moment. He knew she was a virgin so the fear of the unknown was probably driving most of this for her. He didn't mind though, he would wait forever if he had to. She was an untainted flower, beautiful and rare.

Corey was fuming about the fight he had just had with his so-called best friend. In front of Clown too! James had threatened him, which he'd never done before, over a girl. It wasn't unusual for Jim to get protective over his partner but this was different. Was Jim right though about his little pets? Were they really behind everything? The more he thought about it the more he began wondering if they were as manipulative as Clown suggested they were.

Up until recently Mia had never spoken to anyone in the band except at their initial meeting. She never hung out with any of them. Why would she pick a fight with the girls then? The girl wasn't a fighter, she didn't seem to do anything except her schoolwork. Sighing heavily, he wondered if his new companions weren't the root of evil after all. Since James started looking after Mia he had started finding himself eating with just his girls. None of the other guys wanted to sit with him anymore. Of course, part of it was the fact that they were always all over him like hungry dogs on a piece of meat.

Corey woke up in his bunk on his "new" bus. He missed his friend and no piece of ass should have come between them. And yet it has happened. He couldn't shake what Mia said. _'Daddy, please stop!'_ kept playing over and over in his head. He had rattled something that he shouldn't have and now he was actually feeling guilty.

"Get off me!" Corey angrily stated, pushing the girl away

"Corey! Come back to bed..." She purred

"Get dressed and out of my bunk." He harshly replied

He went to relieve himself and get a cup of coffee. Paul was already up and he thought Craig might be awake in his bunk too. Mick was still sound asleep and he'd prefer to keep it that way. Even Paul was giving him bad looks. Sighing heavily, he sipped his coffee and stared out the bus windows. How had he let things get so far? He was missing his best friend immensely and the opportunities to hang out with him. Hell, he missed playing video games with Chris but no one really wanted anything to do with him anymore. All he had were his little fuck buddies.

"When are we gonna stop for breakfast?" The second one asked, plopping down next to him

"Another 50 miles." Paul coldly retorted

Corey sighed again and when he noticed the other girl was up and dressed, he took the opportunity to go back to his bunk. He quickly shut the curtain and turned his TV on, plugging in his headphones so that he wouldn't wake the sleeping giant underneath him. The girls tried crawling back into his bunk but he pushed them away. One apparently lost her footing and hit Mick in the head with her foot.

"What the fuck?!" He heard Mick bellow and cringed

Mick's anger would most definitely be directed at him!

"Get the fuck away from me you little whore!" Mick bellowed again making the girl fake cry

"I was just trying to get into Corey's bunk." She replied, sniffling

"Is that so?" Mick angrily stated

He knew it was coming now.

"I told them to get dressed and get out of my bunk!" Corey replied, trying not to be the one suffering Mick's wrath

"But... but... but...." The girl stuttered

" **GET.THE.FUCK.AWAY.FROM.US."** Mick growled through gritted teeth, accentuating every word

The girls scampered off to the back lounge so both men crawled back into their bunks without so much as another word spoken between them. Corey was thankful his face was still intact and Mick was thankful he was finally able to go back to sleep. The girls stayed in the back the rest of the day, minus when they were getting food.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Mia heard James exclaim as he brushed some hair out of her face

"Ugh.... what time is it?" She groggily asked, making him chuckle

"It's breakfast time! Get your shoes on and let's go!!!!" He cheerfully stated

"Ok, I'm up! I'm up!" She sighed

She really hated morning times. Except when she woke up and he was there. These "good" feelings.... was this what a "normal" relationship is supposed to be like? Was this normal? No time to think.... time to follow James into whatever fast food joint they've stopped at. When she deboarded the bus she was pleasantly surprised to see they'd stopped at IHOP. James was talking to some guy she knew to be roadcrew. They apparently knew one another quite well as they were just chatting away.

Smiling at them she walked on into the building. Clown waved her over as soon as he saw her. Joey, Mick, and Chris were already at the table and she feared there wouldn't be any room for James. They made room for him as his friend went to sit with Sid, Paul, Corey and Craig. They placed their drink orders and she tried to stifle a yawn.

"How's your projects coming along Mia?" Clown asked when there came a lull in the conversation

"Pretty good. I should be done in a week or so." She replied giving the percussionist a friendly smile

"That's good. I can't wait to see how it turns out." He replied

The conversation was pretty light throughout breakfast. Mia, although still quite uncomfortable with most of the guys, was starting to feel a bit more at ease with everyone. Would she hang out with them? No. But she wouldn't back away from social situations like this anymore. She was actually starting to like hanging out with Joey & Chris. James noticed Corey kept looking at him and Mia and he found Corey's whole demeanor strange.

After breakfast everyone headed back to their designated busses. Mia began working on her projects again while James and Joey played cards. Chris and Clown were up front doing who-knows-what. After she had finished her work for the day, as she was waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ahead of schedule, she turned her attention to the card game at hand. It wasn't long before Clown had called for Joey, leaving her alone with James.

"Hello beautiful." James quietly stated as he moved up onto the couch where she was sitting

"Hi there handsome." She giggled

"What would you like to do this afternoon? We won't be getting to the venue until tomorrow afternoon." James informed her

"I don't know. How about a movie?" She uncertainly replied

"Sounds good. What would you like to watch?" James asked her

"Oooh how about something scary?" She suggested, grinning sheepishly at the 6'6 giant

James found a good movie and put it in. Sitting back down, Mia scooted up to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Smiling at her, he drapes his tattooed arm around her and settled in. As the movie played, he began wondering how their first time together was going to be like. She was a virgin, after all. He knew that he should make it as much a fantasy-come-true as he could for her. He grinned to himself when she buried her face in his chest when the scary parts came on. Was this her way of sparking something?

He put on another scary movie for them to watch and snuggled back up with Mia. This one was scarier than the first so she spent quite a lot of time with her face buried in his chest. He finally tilted her head up to look in her eyes. After what felt like forever to her he finally leaned down and placed his lips to hers. The scruff of his goatee tickled slightly but it didn't really bother her. She turned around so that she wasn't leaning almost backwards to kiss him.

The lights were off and the room was dark except for the glow of the tv. He ran his hand up her back and up to her cheek. Licking her bottom lip, he cautiously pulled her closer to deepen their kiss. She rested her left hand on his chest and caressed his cheek with the other. She had never felt anything like this before and it was both exciting and scary! They finally pulled away out of breath.

"You are an amazing kisser, Mia." Jim breathed

She blushed and looked away.

 _"I'm serious. You may not 'know' what you're doing but you sure do it well."_ James whispered, lips grazing the soft, exposed flesh of her neck

"James...." She barely got out

"If you're not ready or you wanna wait tell me now." He whispered in her ear

"I.... we...wait." She stuttered, obviously flustered

"Ok Sweetness." James replied, kissing her deeply one last time

As they were discussing what to do, Chris & Clown made their way back asking if they wanted to play cards again. Mia happily agreed, very happy that James was willing to wait for her to be ready for sex. She knew that he had experience but was incredibly worried about how she'd do her first time. She remembered her high school health teacher saying that the first time you have sex is kind of painful! That wasn't the only reason she wanted to wait, however. Clown grabbed her attention and all thoughts of sex left her mind.

A few days later they actually had the opportunity to stay in an actual hotel. Mia was quite grateful as she wanted to take a long, hot bath. As a matter of fact, that's the first thing she did! Being on the road like this really took some getting used to but she was adapting fairly well. She had asked Clown if they could sit down and talk about some stuff, which he was a bit shocked that she had actually come to him asking to talk, so they were meeting in her room in less than an hour.


	14. Fatherly advice

She was sitting on her bed working on one of her side projects when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened the door, she found Clown standing there smiling warmly at her. She quickly moved aside so he could enter her room and then promptly shut the door. Trying to play hostess she offered him something to drink but he politely declined.

"I have to say Mia I was kind of shocked when you came to me asking to chat." Clown chuckled softly

"Well, you're kind of the father-figure around here. If I could have picked my parents, I would have definitely picked you." She blushed

"Thanks. So what did you want to talk about?" He softly asked

"I suppose you know about me and James?" She asked, waiting for his response.

Clown nodded his head so she went on, "Well this is the first time I've ever been in a "relationship" before. I'm still a virgin, as hard as that is to believe at my age, and I'm just generally clueless about things."

"I see. Well, all relationships are different. What you experience with one will almost never be the same as another. If you're wondering about Jim.... he's a very kind, generous man. I think he's kind of a romantic, the type who always puts his girl first." Clown told the frightened young woman

"He's very sweet and more patient than I think most people are with me." She confessed

"Care to elaborate?" Clown gently asked

"Well, from what I've been told most guys want sex by now and I'm just not ready. He's so patient and understanding about that. He's not pressuring me at all and tells me all the time he'll wait however long it takes for me to be ready." She confessed, feeling a bit exposed

"That definitely sounds like Jim!" Clown chuckled

"I don't know... I guess I'm looking for advice or something. I'm scared of this..." She trailed

"The only thing I can really tell you is that you'll know when you're ready to take things to the next level, whatever level that may be. I can tell you James is more than enamored with you." Clown told the young woman.

"I really like him. I've never had anyone treat me the way he does." She giggled

"And you probably never will." Clown grinned

"I just don't want him to get bored with me or...." She sighed heavily, "decide he doesn't wanna wait for me for sex."

"Believe me he's not like that. And like I said you'll know when the right time comes to go to the next level. Have faith in your relationship, and yourself, and things will be fine." He wisely stated, giving her knee a light squeeze for reassurance

"Thanks Shawn. Your guidance means a lot." She said, voice barely above a whisper

"My pleasure Mia. If you ever need to talk about anything else, feel free to come knocking' on my door!" He smiled at her

She walked him to the door and was pleasantly surprised to see James standing there ready to knock on her door. She smiled at him as Clown quietly slipped away leaving the pair alone. Jim leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Mia's lips, making her blush. Her brain finally kicked in and she moved so that he could enter her room. Wanting as much privacy as possible, she shut the door again.

James just stood there looking at her, taking in her natural beauty. She blushed at his staring and looked down at the floor. He slowly walked over to her and placed his large hands on her hips. She started trembling at the touch. He slid his hands up her sides until he pulled her into a tight hug. He knew she wasn't ready and he would respect that, as hard as it would be for him. Spending quality time with her and trying to show her what a loving, functional relationship was like was the most important things right now.

 _"You ready to go?"_ He whispered in her ear

She just nodded, really getting used to the feeling of his massive arms wrapped around her. Since she had to grab her messenger bag, he reluctantly let her go. He noticed that now that she was coming out of her shell and wearing clothes that accented her beautiful body, you could really see the luscious curves of her body. He could only fantasize about what she actually looked like naked.

"Hey Jim! We ready?" The guy she noticed James talking to from the roadcrew the other day asked

"Yep. Shaun this is Mia. Mia this is Shaun. He's in mine and Corey's other band, Stone Sour." James said introducing the pair

"It's nice to meet you." She quietly said, holding out her hand for him to shake

"J....J.... Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaames!" Joey yelled from halfway down the hall, making the trio laugh heartily

"Let's goooooooooooo!" Jim replied, taking ahold of Mia's hand.

They made their way downstairs to meet up with Chris before grabbing a bite to eat. Shaun had suggested going to play some pool, which everyone agreed upon. She wasn't very good at that either and suddenly felt nervous and inadequate. Jim let her take control when they were in public, at least most of the time, so that he knew what she was comfortable with. On the short walk to the poolhall she'd grabbed ahold of his hand, making him smile.

Having ordered drinks and food, the guys got down to the business of playing pool. At least Chris, Joey & Shaun did. James sat at the tiny table with Mia. After a short while he asked her if she'd like to play. She nervously confessed she wasn't very good which only made him smile more. How adorable was she?

"I'll teach ya." He stated, giving her an encouraging smile

Clown's words suddenly rang in her head: _'Have faith in your relationship, and yourself, and things will be fine'_.

James set up their game at a table two tables away from his friends, making it so they were one pool table apart. Since she was a bit shy and insecure, he didn't want them giving her grief, joking or otherwise. He found her insecurities and shyness adorable. To him it made her real. She wasn't "perfect" and he liked that. Having set up the table, he grabbed two pool sticks and handed her one. He explained the basics and asked if she wanted to break. She shook her head no so he did.

Sometime later she was having trouble making a shot so he stood behind her and helped her aim. He leaned down with his face near her neck and got a good whiff of her shampoo and perfume. Such an intoxicating mix! He whispered in her ear the mechanics of the particular shot she was attempting to make before letting her make it. Much to her surprise she made the shot. In her joy she turned around and flung her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist smiling.

"Very nice shot." They both heard Corey exclaim

"What do you want?" Jim asked defensively

"I saw you guys and wanted to see if she made the shot or not." Corey stated, trying to not piss off his friend

"Ok. Where's your friends?" James asked a bit maliciously

"I don't know where the girls are. Most of my friends aren't speaking to me." Corey replied, actually looking apologetic

"Um, I'm gonna go use the restroom. Can you get the waitress to refill my glass?" Mia quietly asked Jim

"Sure." Jim replied to her, kissing her cheek softly before she walked away

Corey just stood there watching. He saw how happy his friend was and started feeling like a complete dick. Corey gave his oldest and closest friend a sad smile before walking over to where everyone else was at having a good time. Chris looked over to Jim and, after James gave him a head nod, allowed Corey to join their group. Mia finally came back right as the waitress returned with a refilled cup. Since Corey arrived, she seemed to slip back into her shell and James didn't want that.

"Sweetness, don't let him get to you. Forget about him and let's play some more." Jim quietly urged her, rubbing his thumb over her tiny hand

She gave him a small smile before taking a sip of her soda. He got up to set up the next game and she picked at her fries. Looking up just in time to see him stand up and hit his head on the lamp that was situated directly over the table made her laugh softly to herself. Sometimes he could be so awkward! But wasn't that what made James, James? He wasn't perfect, he had his own flaws and he knew it. That's what made him so cute!!

Corey was actually being quite.... quiet? Introverted?... whatever he was being it was unusual for him. More amazing than the Great Big Mouth being quiet was that his two little playmates were nowhere to be seen. He was thankful. Maybe the little "chat" they'd had the other day might have sunk in.

Corey watched James & Mia from the safety of Chris and company. He knew that James meant every word about staying away from him & Mia but he had to start somewhere on the road to rebuilding his friendship with the tallest member of the band! He noticed how playful the pair seemed to be. Relaxed, unbothered by anything or anyone around them. Pure, untainted happiness radiated from them and he was oddly jealous of what James had found.

Although she was alternating drinking soda with the alcohol James bought for her, she was still quite tipsy and well on the way to being stupid drunk. It was kind of fun though. Her walls were temporarily down and she was free from all the horrors the back of her mind kept hidden from her consciousness. Clown had slipped into the pool hall shortly after Corey did to watch how the pair interacted with one another.

He noted how tenderly the guitarist treated the girl. Jim seemed to take the utmost precautions to not step over the boundaries of their relationship. Clown knew how hard this relationship would be to most people but Jim had the patience of a saint and when he gave his heart to someone, he gave it all. James was doing his best to show the girl what a "functional, loving" relationship was like but Clown knew that any relationship James was in with a woman wasn't "normal". Jim was a doting, very generous, man when it came to his significant other, always buying little love tokens and such.

The pair were getting quite drunk together but Jim still seemed to stay within the boundaries she set for them. Another hour went by and Clown watched as James paid their tab then went to tell their friends goodnight. She had wrapped her left arm around his waist and he draped his arm around her shoulders protectively. He wondered what they would do once made it back to whichever room they were going to. Would she finally let the wall slip away and allow him to treasure her in the most intimate of ways?


	15. Finding a sweet spot

Mia giggled as they walked through the lobby of the hotel which only made James laugh softly. Tonight had been more than fun. It was very relaxing, which was rare on tour, and he felt that the evening may hold a few more surprises yet. They had decided on going to her room this time since they had gone to his the last time. In her drunken state she had a hard time with the key, much like he usually did when drunk, but finally got her door open. She slipped out of her shoes almost immediately with him following suite.

He went to call room service to bring them more alcohol. She turned her laptop on and browsed for music while he was on the phone. It didn't take the hotel long to get their alcohol and by the time she made her playlist it had arrived. James shut the door and got their drinks ready. She had turned the lights down so that it was a low, soft light. Very romantic. A minute or so later James handed her a drink. They let the music take over temporarily.

Maybe 30 seconds into the song, James put his drink down then pulled her up into his arms. They began slow dancing, with him just holding her close. The mood was right, the light was right, the music was right. He leaned down to lightly kiss her. She pulled him into a deeper kiss. He moaned into their kiss making her giggle slightly. He dropped to his knees, kneeling in front of her when she sat down on the bed. She tugged at his shirt and his heart leapt up into his throat. Was she ready? Or was this simply the alcohol?

He leaned back to slip his shirt over his head and she just stared at him, admiring his body. He smiled at her and simply waited for her to make her next move. He would only go as far as she was willing and comfortable enough to go, no matter how bad he wanted more. He could see the uncertainty in her face and reassured her they would only go as far as she felt comfortable.

His breath caught in his throat when she stood up and unzipped her top. There was a bra underneath but he had never gotten this far with her before. She blushed madly and looked down at the floor while he admired the curvaceous female body before him.

_"My God Mia you are so beautiful."_ James whispered, voice ragged

_"I can't promise you that I'll be ready for sex any time soon. I'm still feeling very vulnerable like this. But I do know I want you to be my first."_ She whispered, looking at his chest

_"Mia! I am... I am... honored. That you feel that way."_ James whispered, moving to sit down next to her

"You're so patient with me and you haven't tried to rush things. I know it has to be very irritating to have to wait like this...." Mia slowly stated

"I'm not like most guys. Besides waiting for you it's like.... it's like it's all new for me too. I feel like I'm discovering the beauty of the female body all over again." He said before kissing her cheek, "And I'm gaining a much greater appreciation for it."

She leaned over and planted her lips to his delicately. He ran his hands over the exposed flesh of her back and sides until she pulled away. She blushed, unable to express what she wanted to say. He pulled her up into his lap and then moved her right leg so that she was straddling him. He went no further than the gentle caressing and kissing he'd been doing a few moments ago. She kissed his neck as she ran her hands over his chest.

He rolled them over where Mia was laying on her back after a few minutes of her being on his lap. He trailed kisses down her chest, trying his best to avoid stepping over boundaries, and stomach. She wiggled under his touch which he liked very much. Even her breath had turned fairly ragged as he kissed here and there on her stomach, sides, and chest. She finally pulled him up into a passionate kiss and as he was bringing his hand up to caress her cheek, the palm of his hand grazed her erect nipple accidently. She gasped at the feeling and he sat up slightly wondering what happened.

"Are you ok?" He questioned

"I don't know what you just did but.... it felt really, really good." She breathed

"All I was doing was bringing my hand up to your cheek." He stated

"Do it again." She asked, almost desperately

He did it just as she asked but much slower this time. He watched where his hand was as he moved it and figured out that she gasped when his palm grazed over her nipple. He grinned at her and did it a third time, eliciting the very same response as the first two times.

"How does that feel?" He asked, voice low and deep

"Do it again... please. It feels really, really, really good." She slowly responded, breath becoming more and more ragged

"Can I take your bra off?" He quietly asked

She nodded yes so, he slipped his hands around to her back to fiddle with the clasp on her bra. A minute or so later he had it undone and slid it off her, revealing the smooth, white flesh of her very perky breasts. He slid his hand over the very erect virgin nipples. This time there was no clothing between them so the feeling seemed to intensify for her and she moaned rather loudly that time.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Mmmhmm." She moaned

_"Can I play with your breasts?"_ He whispered, getting a quick head nod in response.

He then leaned down and lightly blew on her sensitive nipples making her wiggle from the contact. The next thing he did was flick his tongue over the erect bud which she moaned loudly again. He thought she was going to jump out of her skin when he sucked her breast, or as much as he could, into his mouth and lightly sucked. She ran her right hand through his longish hair as she tried to stifle yet another loud moan.

_"Do you know how erotic your moans are?"_ He whispered in her ear

She blushed at what he said.

"I feel like I should do something for you...." She trailed

" **NO!** This isn't about me. I want to make you feel good." He replied

_"You did."_ She whispered, blushing madly

"Then I'm satisfied." He replied, gently pulling her into his arms after he moved & situated himself so that he was laying on his back

He held her as close to him as he could get her. She was shivering so James pulled the covers over them to help keep her warm. He rested his head on top of hers and drifted into a very comfortable sleep.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhh" Mia groaned when she opened her eyes to the exceptionally bright sunlight beaming in what felt like directly in her eyes

_"Morning beautiful."_ James whispered

"Light hurts." She mumbled making him laugh softly

"I'll go shut the curtain." He replied, kissing her cheek and getting up out of the warmth of her and the bed they had shared

He immediately returned to her after shutting the curtain and putting the _"Do Not Disturb"_ sign on her door. All he wanted was to hold her, kiss her, caress her. She had let him take her bra off and play with her breasts last night and that was enough for him. It was a big step for her and he was glad that he made her happy.

She moved to snuggle into his chest when he made it back to bed. Although she was still topless she didn't much care. He hadn't stepped over any boundaries last night and she discovered something that she **REALLY** liked him doing, which he seemed to be damn good at. He gently rubbed her back as she trailed his stomach and chest with her index finger.

"Are you still uncomfortable with no shirt on?" He whispered

"A little." She replied, and after a few minutes said, "But you make me feel pretty."

"I'm glad. You have a very beautiful body, Mia. Unlike most women these days you have an inner beauty that almost outshines your outer beauty." He told her, kissing her forehead

She blushed at his compliment making him smile. They laid together another 90 minutes before deciding to get showered and get some food in their systems. He kissed her passionately before heading off to his room to clean up. Shutting the door behind him, she sighed heavily. It wasn't a bad or unhappy sigh. She was starting to feel something deep for him and the feelings scared her. She had never let anyone get close like this to her and yet he had managed to bulldoze the walls she meticulously kept up.

Shaking her head, which she moaned at the discomfort, she finished undressing and trotted off to take a shower. They were meeting in her room and heading down together. After all the drinking they had done the previous night, the hot water made her feel a bit better. Getting some food in her stomach would probably do even more for the way she felt today! In the shower, she didn't hear him knock nor hear the door open up. Having finished her showering activities, she wrapped a towel around her body and one around her head and made her way to find some clothes.

"AAAAHHHHH!" She squealed when she saw James in her room

"Sorry, Mia. I thought you heard me knocking." He said, staring at her

"Oh, um, it's ok. I just wasn't expecting you to be here so soon." She blushed

"Didn't take me long in the shower since Corey was bugging me the whole time about needing to get in too." James laughed

"I'll be right back. Gotta get dressed." She giggled after digging through her bag for something to wear:

 

 

James smiled at her as she re-emerged from the bathroom, with the towel still wrapped around her head. She blushed and then sat down on the edge of the bed to finish drying her hair. James just stood there, arms folded across his chest, watching his beautiful girlfriend. She was an amazing woman and he felt incredibly lucky to have found the diamond-in-the-rough, so to speak. He watched as she quickly ran a brush through her long hair then sprayed her perfume on key locations. Grabbing her messenger bag, she announced she was ready to go. They had been seated and ordered their breakfast when someone approached their table.


	16. Asking for advice

"Hey, um, can I sit with you guys?" Corey quietly asked

James looked at Mia for the answer. Taking a deep breathe she slowly nodded her head yes. Corey's pets soon appeared in the restaurant and gave their playmate a disgusted look. Mia felt incredibly uncomfortable with Corey sitting at their table, especially remembering their last two encounters. When the waitress arrived with their food, Corey ordered his.

"Um, Mia?" Corey timidly asked

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled

"I'm sorry. For everything. I'm not gonna make excuses for my behavior. It was uncalled for and you didn't deserve any of it." Corey stated quietly as Joey, Clown & Chris sat down at a table directly behind them

"I appreciate the attempt but I can't forgive you." Mia quietly stated

"I understand. Does this mean that you and I can't hang out? I'd like to try and get to know you." He replied with a bit of sadness tinting his voice

"Right now, I don't want to be anywhere near you." She responded, unable to look him in the eye

"Ok." Corey said

James quickly turned the conversation to what the plans were for the day, since it was a day off. Joey had said something about a skating rink which made everyone laugh. Then someone said something about bowling. Most agreed that bowling sounded like a fun activity. Even Clown stated he would go. Then everyone looked at Mia, which made her a little nervous, and she started giggling.

"Sounds like fun." She finally stated after looking over to James

After breakfast Clown called the limo that had been rented for them as everyone made their way outside. Corey hung back, getting sympathetic looks from a few of his bandmates. He wanted to go but didn't want to make Mia any more uncomfortable than he already had. Besides, she did state she didn't want to be around him at all.

James helped Mia into the limo then quickly scooted over to sit by her. Joey piled in next, followed by Chris and Clown. She was feeling a bit more relaxed with the guys now, especially since the other college girls didn't seem to be included in any of these type of activities with the band! Mia lightly placed her hand on his knee as they bustled to find a bowling alley.

They chatted away as the casually strolled into an interesting looking building that was supposed to be a bowling alley. Mia had laced her fingers with James as the exited the limo. Clown wanted to observe their behavior in a more social setting, which is why he decided to come along. The other night at the bar was different. It was more intimate for the pair while this was actually social. She seemed to be more at ease now and was slowly building some confidence in herself and their relationship.

They got their shoes, picked their balls, lol, and was instructed on which lane they were supposed to be at. The morning was pretty fun, especially with Mia present, as the guys got to know her a little bit better. She was slowly revealing things about her and her past that she had previously kept guarded. Clown found her fascinating and wasn't amazed that James had fallen so hard, so quickly for her. She was a very beautiful young woman, even if some people didn't quite see or appreciate her natural beauty.

**FFW two MONTHS; VENIC, ITALY**

Joey had kidnapped Mia for the day. Of all the guys, except James of course, she'd become closest with Joey & Chris. Joey was her fashion expert and Chris never failed to make her laugh. Although she didn't openly talk about her past she was at the point of if they ask specific questions, she'll answer them as truthfully as she can. So here she was trapesing around Venice going to all the "tourist sites" with the littlest member.

He took pictures of her at all the sites and she returned the favor. They usually had to beg people to take photos of them together, but their persistence usually paid off. When they finally stopped for lunch she got quiet, lost in thoughts of James and sex.

"Mia? You ok?" Joey asked, concerned for his friend

"Joey... please don't look down on me for this..." She trailed

He nodded at her to go ahead with whatever she was about to say.

"I'm still a virgin. And you know all about me and James." She stated, unable to look into Joey's eyes

"Why would I look down on you for that? You're one of the rarest people to hold onto something so sacred as their virginity in this sinful world!" He calmly stated, giving her hand a light squeeze

"He's been so patient with me, Joey. Most guys wouldn't put up with a girlfriend who won't put out...." She trailed

"Jim is one of the most patient people I've ever known. He cares a lot about the people he holds close to him." Joey started out

"I've had this conversation with Clown too, but I wanted a different take on things." She stated, finally looking up into Joey's soft eyes

"I'm sure he's said this but I'm going to say it too: You'll know when the time is right. You're a very special person, especially to Jim, and he'll hold out forever if he has to." Joey said choosing his words wisely

"I know. But I've been thinking a lot about sex lately. I'm deeply attracted to him and he makes me feel funny every time he touches me." She confessed, then blushed madly

"It's ok to feel this way, Mia. How far have you let him go?" Joey asked

"I've gotten comfortable with being topless. Everything else is...." She blushed again

"Are you sure it's not just nerves that are keeping you from going all the way?" Joey expertly asked

"I don't know. I've never let a man get this close to me to get this far." She replied

"Ok, here's my suggestion. Feel free to take my advice or not. Let him get you naked. It'll be kind of nerve-wracking at first because you're all exposed." Joey stated as their lunch was delivered

"What if.... I mean I know I'm not his first... um, what I mean is..." She stumbled over her words

"Don't worry about that. Live in the moment. If you start worrying about what he'll think of you, how you compare to other's and such you'll miss things that make your first time with him so special." Joey wisely replied

"Thank you so much Joey." She happily replied, letting all he'd told her sink in.

They made their way back to the hotel they were being put up in for the next 4 days when it started getting dark. She ran into Chris and opted to go talk to him. Chris was on his way to the hotel bar to play some pool by himself. He welcomed her company and invited her to play with him. As he set up their game, she confessed what she had told Joey and asked for his input.

"Your first time with anyone is going to be a bit scary and overwhelming. Try to not let the fear and apprehension take control. Sex can be very gratifying if you can let go of all that." Chris said as he set up his shot

"How do you know when you're ready to take that step?" She questioned quietly

"For me personally it's a feeling. If I know the person quite well and I feel comfortable with them, the feeling will come." He stated, giving her a reassuring smile

They played the rest of their game in silence. She was digesting all that she had been told today. She didn't realize James had entered the bar while she was taking a shot. The tallest member of the band just watched with amusement as his friend and girlfriend played. Chris noticed him immediately, after all how could you **NOT** notice the 6'6 presence?, but James shook his head no signaling he didn't want her to know he was here.

James had made them reservations at a swanky restaurant. He was not trying to encourage her to sleep with him, although a little birdy told him she was asking for advice on sex. He wanted their first time to be memorable for her. He had things planned out in his head of how he wanted that special night to go. Seeing her getting frustrated at some shot, he quietly walked over to where she stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, making her jump.

_"Focus on the line of where you want your ball to go."_ James whispered in her ear.

She did as he suggested then took a deep breath before taking her shot. Much to her surprise, and Chris', she made it, winning the game. She hugged James and then hugged Chris. They bid the percussionist a good evening and headed upstairs. James informed her of their dinner reservation and said he would be at her door at exactly 7pm to pick her up. She kissed his cheek lightly as she retreated into her room.

Mia took a quick shower and shaved knowing she'd be wearing a dress this evening. She was nervous about what this evening would hold. Thinking of James brought a smile to her face. He was so kind and patient and sweet and not to mention very handsome. How had she ended up with such an amazing man? Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she slipped into the dress she had picked out for the evening.

 

 

She had just finished pulling her hair up into a nice up-do when there came a knock at her door. She opened it up revealing a very nice-looking James standing there looking sort of sheepish in the suit he was wearing. She blushed as he stared at her looking amazing.

"Mia... you are.......a vision... of beauty." James stuttered, heart hammering in his chest

She blushed, "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."

He offered her his arm and they made their way downstairs. Before the elevator door dinged closed, Corey stepped in.

"You look beautiful, Mia." Corey told her

"Thanks." She quietly replied

The rest of the ride to the ground floor was spent in silence. As they exited, James steered her outside where a cab was already awaiting them. She snuggled into his embrace and watched the scenery go by. It didn't take long to arrive at their destination. They were seated by the riviera under the beautiful Italian sky. He ordered a sweet wine to go with dinner and then turned his attention back to Mia.

They talked about all sorts of things all throughout dinner. She found him more than charming and sweet. As the night went on she began to realize just how much he cared for her. On the way back to the hotel, as they were just stopping to change clothes from what he told her, she asked him to her room. He cocked his eyebrow at her which only made her giggle.


	17. Sacred

When they made it upstairs, she quickly pulled him into her room. She slipped out of her shoes and pulled him with her to her bed. He was immediately on alert wondering if this was the big moment. It surprised him when he realized he was actually nervous. To him it was like this was his first time as well. She turned the lamp on giving the room a soft glow.

"Mia..." James trailed as she tugged at his dress shirt

"James, please touch me." Mia whispered

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to do anything..." He started until she silenced him with a kiss

"Don't make me beg." She whispered

"Are you drunk?" He questioned, smirking at her

"That smirk could drive a girl crazy..." She said, licking her lips

He slipped out of his jacket and button-down shirt. She sat on the bed and watch with interest. Suddenly all her fears, apprehension, and nervousness dissipated leaving just her, him, and her feelings for him. He kneeled down in front of her and looked deep into her eyes searching for how she was truly feeling.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time if you are sure about this. Because I don't want to do anything you'll regret later." He tenderly stated, stroking her cheek softly

"I told you I wanted you to be my first. I'll admit I'm nervous but I'm looking forward to giving you something so sacred of me." She whispered back

Taking a deep breath, he pulled her up into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers as his hands snuck around to her back and unfastened her dress. Looking up at him through her thick eyelashes, she pulled away and slid the unfastened back piece over her head and let the velvety dress fall to the floor in a heap. All that remained were the black lacey boy shorts and garter/stockings that she wore. He admired her beautiful body before she started slipping out of the rest of her clothing.

Smiling at her as she moved to lay on the bed, he began slipping out of his cloth confinements. He was not a small man, very well proportioned as a matter of fact, but still worried about what she was going to think of him even though he was her first. He didn't want to rush things, especially knowing he'd never seen her completely naked before. He lightly ran the tips of his fingers all over her soft, smooth flesh.

"You have got to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her

She blushed at the compliment even though she was feeling quite exposed. Running her hands through his soft hair, she managed to pull him closer to deepen their kiss. He planned on making this a long night for her as he began running his hands all over her curvy body and trailing kisses here and there.

James kissed his girlfriend passionately as they cuddled up together after a very long but satisfying evening. She had put up a brave face when it started hurting but he did all he could to help her relax. It was more than just sex for the pair which made it all the more special for them. He was incredibly tired but refused to go to sleep instead choosing to watch her. She wasn't quite asleep either, but just laying in his arms in sheer heaven.

"You might be a tad sore today so take it easy." James whispered

"I'm fine with staying in bed all day." She giggled

"I'm down with that!" He chuckled, gently stroking her face, "How about a nice, hot bubble bath?"

"Sounds good." Mia replied taking a deep breath

"The hot water might actually help the soreness." James grinned down at her

"But that means we have to move." She pouted making him laugh softly

"Indeed, it does, my love." He responded

They stayed in bed a while longer just cuddling, caressing and kissing. Sighing heavily when he had to take a piss, which made her chuckle, he stated he'd get the bath going since he was gonna be in there anyhow. She kissed softly as he reluctantly slid out of bed. Laying there alone she began to think about last night and the huge step they'd taken. She had willingly offered the most sacred part of herself to him. What's going to happen now?

Hearing the bathroom door squeak open, she looked up to see him standing there smiling at her. Taking a deep breath, she slid out of bed and walked over to where he stood. She was indeed sore but that was to be expected having had sex for the very first time and with a man of his.... incredible.... size too! He was amazed that he hadn't broken the poor woman in half she was tight for him. Things went smoother once he got her to relax.

He stepped into the jacuzzi tub first and motioned for her to follow suit. She sat down with her back to him where she could lean back on him. He began to slowly and meticulously wash her beautiful body as she laid there. Her skin was so soft and he still liked touching it! He treated her like a Goddess and even in the bath was no exception. She could get whatever she wanted from him, even if she didn't know, because he was so in love and obsessed with her.

After washing her hair, which made her giggle almost uncontrollably, and then washing himself, they finally decided to get out. She pleasantly discovered that she was feeling not quite so sore and was even walking almost completely normally. They laughed when her stomach began to make noises so they decided to just head downstairs to grab some food. It didn't take him long to get dressed but he went back to his room to change into some jeans and a t-shirt while she got dressed.

They met in the hallway and she took ahold of his arm. Chris and Joey had made it to the elevator before the doors dinged closed and invited the pair to have breakfast with them. Joey stood back and observed Mia & James. Something had drastically changed as Mia seemed to be absolutely glowing. It made her even more beautiful, especially when she appeared to be very confident about herself.

Joey noticed she took care in sitting down and began wondering why. Cocking his pierced eyebrow at her made her chuckle. Chris was caught up in talking with James about something band-related.

 _"I'm fine Joey."_ Mia whispered

 _"Are you sure?"_ He questioned, concern evident in his normally chipper voice

 _"Yes. A little sore but otherwise good."_ She smiled at the drummer

 _"Sore?"_ He questioned, not putting two-and-two together

 _"That's right, sore. James and I finally...."_ She trailed blushing

 _"OH! Congrats. Was it as scary as you thought?"_ Joey chuckled

 _"He was amazing, so gentle with me."_ She blushed again

 _"Glad to hear it."_ Joey stated, giving her hand a light squeeze

They talked about random shit as they ate breakfast in relative peace. Corey's pets made an appearance looking very pissed off. Once they'd spotted Mia then turned their anger to her. One threw a full glass of milk onto an unsuspecting Mia which caught the whole table off guard. Immediately James was up on his feet ready to defend his woman. The other one threw an almost full glass of smoothie onto Mia, who squealed at the sudden very cold liquid on her skin.

Corey, Clown, and Paul had come downstairs for breakfast as Corey tried to mend the relationships he'd broken. They stopped when they saw what was happening.

"Girls, stop it!" Corey yelled, making everyone stop and look at him

"COREYYYYYYYYYY!" The first one squealed, happy to have his attention once more

The second one threw a plate of scrambled eggs at Mia, which also hit poor Joey.

 **"I FUCKING SAID STOP IT!"** Corey demanded

"She deserves it!" The first one exclaimed

"No, she doesn't you little whore." James angrily stated, taking a step towards the much smaller woman

She took a step backwards, having never actually seen him angry like this. James could be pretty intimidating when he really tried like he was doing now. He stood to his full height, puffed his chest out and was standing in quite the dominating stance.

"Corey tell this loser to back off and leave us alone!" The second one exclaimed

"Leave my band alone and leave Mia alone. And if you call my friend a loser again, I'll fucking put you 6 feet under." Corey stated, eyes finally opening to the full impact of their behavior

"But Corey..." The first one started

 **"NO FUCKING BUTS! LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE YOU FUCKING LITTLE CUNT!"** Corey yelled, voice getting deep as his anger really surfaced

Clown, Paul, Joey & Chris stood back and watched the scene before them. Corey was indeed sincere in his attempts to making things right with everyone, including Mia. Thinking of Mia, most people turned their attention to her and how she was reacting to everything. She just stood there, covered in milk, milkshake, scrambled eggs, and what appeared to be cottage cheese. No one could really read her face as she had virtually no expression.

"You've proven your point." Mia finally, and very quietly, stated making absolutely everyone look at her

"What do you mean?" Corey asked

"You two think your God's gift to the world and I'm nothing but trailer trash. You flaunted your exploits with Corey in my face, you treat me like I'm lower than the dirt. What has that accomplished?" Mia asked, making all the guys quite proud

"Fuck you! You're just some dumb bookworm!" They laughed

"You are nothing but whores. You're always gonna be nothing but whores. Sure, you might have a 'career' but you'll fuck your way to top. You have no integrity or self-respect and in the end that's all people really have." Mia explained

"Pfft at least we're beautiful. You're nothing but some stupid ugly-ass secretary. No one wants to be with some shy fucking bookworm." The first one retaliated angrily

"That's right. I am. I'm shy, self-conscious, inexperienced in almost everything, introverted. I don't dress like some cheap hooker, I don't go partying every night. I don't sleep around. What has that gotten me?" She asked, taking a step forward so that she was actually standing in front of James

"Nothing!" The girls snottily replied

"You're very, very wrong. I have a wonderful boyfriend whom I care deeply for. For the first time in my life I have people around me I actually consider friends. I have to thank you girls though." Mia started

"Oh?" The second asked, crossing her arms across her chest in a huff

"If it weren't for you two being so mean to me I never would have started moving forward in my life. Because of you two I've never been happier. So despite all that you've tried to do, I thank you." Mia confessed, making James puff his chest out again like some peacock

The two girls were shocked to hear what she had to say. Everyone was for that matter. They'd never heard her be so personal in public like this and they all just stood around taking it in. Joey and Chris were quite proud of her and James wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her even though the action got him kind of dirty too. Sighing heavily Mia excused herself so she could go clean up. Every single person there gave her a warm smile as she passed.


	18. I love you

Corey's one-time pets tried walking over to him but he wasn't interested. He realized that they were just using him, even if he didn't want to admit it then, and it angered him. Sure all he wanted was to just have a good time with no strings attached. But they had used him to make her miserable. It sickened him, especially remembering all the things he'd said and done to poor Mia.

"Do you understand now?" James quietly asked his old friend.

"Yeah. I'll never be able to apologize enough." Corey replied, thinking of Mia.

Mia had stripped out of her very dirty clothes and immediately hopped in the shower. She was icky and sticky and desperate to get the filth off her. As she stood there, she started to realize what the hell had just happened. Since opening up to James she began socializing, she began feeling more confident in herself, she began building solid friendships with others, her self-esteem started increasing, and she was even sticking up for herself.

As she stood in the steamy water, she also realized just how James impacted her. He made her feel safe for the first time since her mother had passed away, he made her feel loved, wanted, a part of something, he made her feel beautiful, exhilarated, and confident. Hearing soft laughter, she snapped her head towards the sound. James was standing in the door way watching her.

"You've been standing in that same position, staring at the wall for a good 5 minutes. Something wrong?" He gently stated

"Just thinking is all." She replied, giving him a warm smile through the see-through shower curtain

"Can I join you?" He asked, returning her smile

She moved the curtain so he could enter and watched as he quickly stripped himself of his clothes. Climbing into the bathtub, he immediately pulled her to him. She loved the feeling of his skin next to hers. _'Care to tell me why you were so lost in your thoughts?'_ James whispered in her ear.

"I came to realize how you've changed me.... and how you've impacted me." She quietly replied, leaning her head on his chest

"Oh? Is that a good thing?" He asked, running his hands through her wet hair

"It is a very good thing." She replied, kissing his chest as the water ran down it

"Wanna elaborate?" James asked, cocking his eyebrow at her as he smirked

"I just got to thinking... I'm making friends, honest friends because of you. I'm starting to feel a bit more confident and I'm slowly starting to stick up for myself." She started

"Go on." He urged, running his hands over her wet, naked body

_"Then I started thinking about how you've impacted my life."_ She whispered, turning around in his arms to look him in the eye

"I'm still listening." He stated, leaning down to kiss her lips

"James for the first time since my mother died, I feel safe and loved. You make me feel beautiful and wanted..." She quietly stated

_"I'm glad I make you feel that way, Mia."_ James whispered, kissing her lips passionately, "Want to know how you make me feel?"

She smiled sheepishly at him as he ran his hands over her body again.

"You make me feel confident too, like I can do absolutely anything. When I'm with you I feel... I love you." He breathed

"Wh.... what?!" She exclaimed, having not heard those words since her mother died

"Mia, I love you. I love everything about you, I love the way you make me feel, I love the way you look at me, the way you kiss me, the way you...." James trailed before she silenced him with a soft kiss

_"James, I.... I love you too."_ She whispered, blushing

They finally remembered why they were naked in the shower and quickly washed up to get out. As Mia dried herself off James couldn't help but noticed that she had a glow about her. He couldn't help but watch her, how she moved, how meticulous she was and think that she could be the one he finally settled down with. But those are thoughts for another time. They were going to spend all day in bed starting now.

He gently placed his hands on her hips as she was straightening out the covers. She stopped immediately and relaxed against his warm body. _"Weren't we going to spend all day in bed?"_ he asked before kissing her neck. She nodded yes and allowed him to gently push her down onto the bed. The action made her giggle as she rolled over. She found him looking at her affectionately and smiling. Returning his smile, she motioned for him to join her in bed. It didn't take him long to oblige and wrap her up in his tattooed arms.

He trailed kisses down her body as she ran her hands through his damp hair. Then he kissed and nibbled his way back up her body, stopping briefly to suck on her nipples, before kissing her passionately. The rest of the day they spent making love and cuddling. Nothing could possibly be better than this!

"Mia?" James asked quietly as they realized the sun was setting

"Hmm?" She asked, using her index finger to make invisible designs on his chest and stomach

_"I love you lots."_ James whispered

_"And I love you too."_ She whispered back


End file.
